When They Thought Their Lives Couldn't Get Any Weirder
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Cas and Dean have been married for 4 years. Cas wants a family and Dean thinks that's just a pipe dream. Suddenly, Dean gets a call from a friend of Charlie Bradberry's...Somethings wrong with her...
1. Chapter 1

Cas and Dean had been married for 4 years. After a year of dating shortly after Cas gripped Dean out of Hell they got married. Sam never thought Dean as gay but was ok with it because he fell in love with Gabriel but was crushed when Gabriel was killed by Lucifer. It took Sam a while but finally accepted Gabriel's death. They were supposed to get married once the apocalypse was over. That's probably why Sam said yes to Lucifer and jumped into Lucifer's cage.

Yes, Castiel and Dean are the most perfect couple with the things they have had to deal with. Dating while Sam was addicted to demon blood while fucking the demon bitch, Ruby, then getting married shortly after Sam set Lucifer free. No matter that anybody threw at them they stuck together. No matter what the two of them did they never stopped loving each other and never left each other. Sam and Bobby thought they were insane for staying together sometimes. Like when Dean almost said yes to Michael, or Castiel become _'God'_ and setting Leviathans out into the world.

In some way Sam admired Dean and Cas for their devotion for each other. Dean and Cas weren't the normal _'couple'_. They never had that honeymoon phase in their relationship. They don't call each other baby or babe, sweetheart or sweetie or any other lame couple nicknames. It was Dean and Cas. Dean would sometimes call Cas Angelface, HuggyBear, and Chuckles. Castiel usually just sticks with Dean, or my love. They are causal around each other, like best friends…with benefits. Sam is fairly warned when they were going to get their freak on and Sam sleeps in the Impala that night.

Even after they went to Purgatory and Dean got out and Cas didn't Dean stayed loyal. It hit Dean hard leaving that God forsaken place without his oh so loved husband. No matter what Dean kept the gold ban around his left hand ring finger. When Cas, somehow, made his way out of Purgatory Dean was overjoyed. The second Dean saw Cas, he wrapped Cas into his arms in full embrace. Cas loved it. He loved seeing his husband once again and knowing he was safe. Sam slept in the Impala that night.

Sam, Dean, and Cas had just finished a hunt with Charlie Bradberry again when they were hit with another hunt involving their grandfather and a Knight of Hell, Abaddon. They had managed to get a key to a bunker in Kansas and shoot a bullet, with a devil's trap engraved in the tip, in Abaddon's skill then slicing her into pieces, put in boxed and buried in cement. They lost their grandfather they never knew they had on that hunt. Henry Winchester, Man of Letters. He told Sam and Dean that he was proud of them before he died. Cas, Dean, Sam buried him near the deceased friends of the Men of letters. They then went to see if that bunker was still even there. It was amazing. Dean and Cas finally had their own room. Sam and Cas were overjoyed with all the lore and files the Men of Letter had. Sam stayed with his nose stuck in research and filing while Cas and Dean spent a well needed time together, just them two, alone.

Dean fixed up his and Cas's new room as Cas sat on the bed and watched his husband work. "Dean, do you ever thinking about children?"

"I used to but after everything we have been through I don't think it's possible. I don't want to raise a kid in this environment. I don't want the kid to become a hunter like me, you, or Sam. I'm not raising a kid like my Dad did."

"Well, nothing bad is going do in the world. Maybe we could stop hunting. Maybe not completely but work the phones for other hunters. Since Bobby is gone someone should be able to do it."

"We don't even have enough money to adopt or get a surrogate. It doesn't seem right to run credit card scams on adoption."

"Could you keep your mind open?"

"Sure, I will keep thinking about it but it might be a pipe dream." Dean said pulling out his wallet.

"We will find a way. We will start a family, Dean."

"I hope we do, Cas." Dean smiled looking at his husband then back down to his wallet. He pulls out this old picture and sticks his wallet back into his pocket. He smiled. He stares at the picture for a little while. "Hey, Mom." He whispers before set the picture of him and his mom propped up on a light.

Cas smiled and got off the bed and wrapped his arms around Dean. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Dean smiled before turning around and kissing Cas. "Let's go see what Sam is up too."

Cas nodded and they laced their finger together before walking out of the room and down to the big room where Sam had his nose in a book. "What are you up too, Sammy?"

"Looking through the Men of Letter stuff. They have stuff we have never anywhere of"

"That's awesome, now we can hunt and monster won't even know what hit'em." Dean smiled. That's when Dean's phone went off. He looked at it then answered it.

"Hello? How did you get this number?" Dean asked confused. Sam looked up from what he was doing when he heard that phrase. Cas sat down in a chair and Dean sat beside him.

"This isn't Charlie. I'm a friend of hers. Are you Dean Winchester?"

"Who am I talking too?"

"I'm a friend of Charlie Bradberry. She called me a few moments ago telling me to call this number and ask for Dean Winchester and get him to come over to her apartment. Something is wrong with her and I know."

"Calm down, me and my brother will be over to Charlie's house. Don't worry and stay at your house. We have everything under control."

"Thank you. I'll text you her address."

"Ok, just don't call this number again." Dean hung up then looked at Sam.

Sam looked confused. "What's going on? I heard Charlie's name?"

"Her friends called my number. Charlie apparently call him last night tell him to call me and asked for me to get me to come to her apartment."

Dean's phone beeped and he looked down at it. "What was that, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Her friend texted me her address. Cas, are you ok, hanging tight her for a while?"

Sam stood up. "I can watch the bunker while you are gone and clean the place."

"Thank you, Angelface." Dean said before kissing his lover and grabbing his jacket. "Come on, Sammy."

Sam sighed and grabbed his jacket and they walked out of the bunker. "I wonder what Charlie got herself into."

"Or followed her this time. She doesn't find trouble. Trouble finds her. She's like a Winchester." Dean said getting in the car.

"I hope she's ok."

"I hope so, too. Now let's go." Dean said turning on the car and blasting AC/DC before Sam turned the volume down.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long, long, 13 hour car trip they reached the address Charlie's friend texted Dean. It was in Michigan. They parked and got out. "Farmington Hills, Michigan. Are you sure this is where, that friend of Charlie's , he said she lived?"

"Yeah, She's on the third floor. 3B." Dean said running up the stairs. He knocked on the door. He heard noises coming from the other side. "Charlie? It's Sam and Dean Winchester."

No one came to the door but they still heard a voice on the other side. They then was a scream. Dean stepped back and kicked in the door but when the door crashed open he froze in place along with Sam.

Sam and Dean stared at a little girl no older than 2. The girl was wearing a shirt that swamped her. Dean turned to Sam in realization that that was Charlie and she had been that way for over 13 hours. "That's Charlie."

Dean walked over to Charlie and lifted her up into his arm. The shirt she was wearing was wet in what Dean could only imagine was pee. Dean put the little Charlie on his hip and walked to the kitchen section of the apartment and opened the fridge. He grabbed the gallon of milk and a glass and found a straw. He looked through the pantry and just happened upon cheerios. "Hey, Charlie, are you hungry or thirsty, sweetheart?" Dean asked calmly but freaking out on the inside.

Sam was standing in the middle of the living room watching Dean. Charlie nodded her head. "Are you my Daddy?"

Dean eyes' grew big and looked over at Sam who had also heard that. Sam shrugged. Dean looked down at the small girl. "Yes, I am your Daddy and that is your Uncle Sammy."

Charlie smiled and waved at Sam. Sam waved back. Dean opened the milk jug and pour some milk and put the straw in. He picked up the glass. "Alright, sweetheart, drink through the straw. It's milk."

Charlie did as she was told. Dean looked over at Sam. Sam had been looking around the room. He found something interesting. "Hey Dean. I think I found something."

Charlie had finished the milk and Dean walked into the living room area with a handful of cheerios in his hand. He had Charlie, literally, eating out of his hand. Sam smiled.

"What are you smiled at?"

"You make a good Daddy."

"Shuddup. What did you find?"

"It's a note. It says that Charlie is mentally and physically 2. Remember the fairy we saw at…uh..Moordor with Charlie just recently, she did this too her. Apparently, they just broke up and the fairy permanently changed her into a toddler."

"What?"

"That's what it says."

"So what do we do?"

"We can't leave her."

"I know that."

"Haven't you and Cas been thinking about starting a family?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what? You told Cas it's not possible? Dean, you have wanted kids ever since you thought Ben was your kid."

"I guess, we head to Wal-Mart or somewhere and get some place and head back to the bunker." Dean said. "What are we going to do with all this stuff?"

Sam and Dean looked around the room at all the action figures and fake swords. Dean walked into Charlie's room and sat her on the bed and looked around. Charlie crawl to the top of the bed and grabbed a stuffed animal teddy bear. Dean looked at the girl. "I guess you can take the bear. Since it is yours." Dean thought that somewhere in her subconscious has special connections to that bear. It made him smile.

Dean found very few photos of Charlie around the room. He grabbed a box and put the photos in there and then saw her laptop and put it all that stuff in a bag. "Daddy?" Dean looked over at Charlie.

"Yes?"

"Whewe we goin?"

"We're going to mine and your other Daddy's house in Kansas."

"I's have other Daddy?"

"Yes, you do. You can call him Daddy Cas."

"Daddy Cas?"

"Yes, I'm just Daddy or Daddy Dean." Dean said as he picked her pick into his arms and slung the bag over his free shoulder and held the box in his free hand as Charlie held the teddy bear tight. Sam was sitting on the couch and slid his phone back into his pocket. "I got the valuables."

Sam took to the bag and the box. Dean took his phone out and called Charlie's friend back.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Dean Winchester. You called me yesterday about Charlie."

"Yeah, I thought you said never to call again."

"Yeah, I called you."

"Oh, yeah, so is Charlie ok?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but She passed away. She slit her wrist in her bathroom. I found her like that last night and she was sent to the funeral home and was cremated and I spread her ashes in the lake."

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe that."

"Neither can I. Well, I just thought I should let you know. I'm just a close friend of the family. I can't really do anything to the apartment and I have my daughter with me right now so do you think you could notify people."

"Yeah, sure. Have a nice day, I'm sorry for your lost." Dean hung up.

Sam had gone to the Impala and put the stuff in the car. Dean had put his phone in his pocket when something felt different. He looked at Charlie and her eyes were welding up in tears. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Sam's eyes grew big. "I sowwy, Daddy."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Dude, I think Charlie had an accident." Sam said pointing down at the ground. Dean pulled Charlie away from him for a second when he saw the wet stain running on his arm and halfway down his shit and run down his pants leg. Charlie was sobbing at this point. Dean pulled her close to him now. He held her tight and one arm was under her butt and the other was place on the back of her head as Charlie cried into the crook of his neck.

"Shh, it's ok, baby girl. Accidents happen. It's ok. They are just clothes."

Sam grabbed the note the fairy had left and reread it and looked at Dean confusedly. "Dean?"

"What?"

"I didn't read the whole note because I didn't think it was that important because it's mostly that fairy venting her emotions but it says right here that the first person to touch Charlie will be give instant maternal/ paternal instincts towards her. So basically it is like Charlie is your actually child."

"What made you reread that note to find that?" Dean said as Charlie cries had gone down to a whimper and she had stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"When you called her baby girl."

"So what? She's basically a baby and she's s girl."

"Whatever. That's what the note says."

Dean walked out of the apartment with the now sleeping Charlie in his arms and knocked on the door next door to Charlie's.

A young woman answered the door. "Hello?"

"Hi, m'am I'm sorry to disturb you but we are new to the complex and we just flew in from Kansas and the stupid airport lost my daughters luggage. You wouldn't so happen to have any clothes for her or any extra diapers for her."

The woman smiled. "You're just in lucky. I have a three year old daughter who wouldn't mind to lose one outfit and a diaper."

"Thank you so much. We have had a long day."

"I can tell, you guys look wore out."

"Oh, he's my brother." Dean said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, my husband should be around here somewhere." Dean smiled.

The woman's eye grew big as she handed Dean the outfit and diaper. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The woman close the door and Dean walked back into Charlie's apartment and change her really fast before the got back in the Impala. Sam drove as Dean held the still sleeping Charlie in his arms. Once the had got to Wal-Mart and bought what they needed and got Charlie in a car seat it was pretty late.

"I think we should crash for the night." Dean said.

"Good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up pretty early that morning. He sat up and looked at the clock. '6:30' He rolled out of bed threw on some clothes and looked at his big brother. Dean was laying on his side with is arms wrapped protectively around Charlie. She was cuddled into Dean chest. Sam smiled and walked out the motel tell room to get some breakfast.

Dean woke up by the motel door opening. Dean lifted his head to see Sam sitting down on the table with a coffee and another one sitting there. Dean started to sit up when he felt Charlie cuddled in closer to him. He ran his fingers through Charlie's hair. He looked sleepily at Sam. Sam was smiling like a goof.

Dean slid out of the bed and let Charlie sleep for a little longer. Dean stood at the end of the bed holding his coffee in his boxers and white t-shirt. He ignored Sam smirking and smiling. He closed his eyes. _'Castiel, um, we have situation on our hands and we don't have time to drive all the way to the bunker. Could to fly your feathery tight ass down her and zap us and my baby back to Kansas.'_

"Feathery tight ass?" Sam asked.

"My…ass…isn't feathery." Cas said. "Why did you call?"

"This." Dean pointed to the small red-haired child in the bed.

Cas was confused. "That's Charlie Bradberry. A fairy permanently changed Charlie into a toddler. In this letter the fairy wrote said that the first person to touch Charlie will be give instant maternal/ paternal instincts towards her. Dean scooped Charlie into his arm when we found out it was her." Sam answered.

"I can _"zap"_ you back to the bunker with her and your car."

"Thank you, Angelface." Dean replied as Sam grabbed his and Dean's duffels and Dean scooped up a sleeping Charlie. Once they were at the bunker Dean walked into his and Cas's room and laid down Charlie and walked back to the big room and hugged his husband.

"So, Charlie is permanently a toddler?"

"I think she was de-aged to a toddler and there no way to reverse it, so, she'll age naturally." Sam explained.

"And whomever was the first to touch got maternal…or paternal instincts over her like a father or mother?"

"Exactly, and Dean was the first. The mother hen must have come out when he saw the toddler."

"My mother hen did not come out. You're brother-in-law is a liar." Dean said as Cas pulled Dean into his lap.

"You're not even referring to me as your brother?"

"When you insult me, no." Dean smiled.

Sam laughed. "Charlie started calling Dean, Daddy."

"So that makes me a Daddy as well?"

"No that make you grandpa…yes, it make you a Daddy as well." Dean sarcastically remarked.

They talk about making a Charlie a room when they heard a cry. Dean's head shot up as the instincts kicked in. "DaddY!"

Dean jumped up and ran down the hall to the bedroom where Charlie was in. She was sitting up on the bed rubbing her fist in her eyes crying. "Hey, hey, I'm here. What's wrong?" Dean sat on the bed and pulled the little girl into his arms as she gripped his shirt and buried her face in his chest. Dean rubbed her back.

Cas and Sam stood in the doorway watching Dean calm the toddler down. Within seconds Charlie's cries went from blood curdling to a soft whimper. She looked up at Dean. "I-I not know where you were."

"I'm right here, baby girl." Dean said rubbing the pad of his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping the tears from her eyes. "No more tears."

Charlie stared up at her new Daddy. She was so tiny. In Dean's mind she was dependent and fragile. He was suddenly hit with a wave of protectiveness, like Charlie was actually his daughter, not a girl they first met a year ago because of Dick freaking Roman.

"Are you hungry? How about we get you some food?" Dean smiled.

"Is dat Daddy Cas?" Charlie said looking towards the doorway and pointing to Cas. Dean smiled and waved Castiel into the room and over to the bed.

"Yes, this is Daddy Cas and the man over there is Uncle Sammy."

Charlie smiled and waved at Sam then gave her full attention to Cas. "Hi, Daddy Cas."

"Hello, Charlie. I have heard a lot about you."

Charlie's smiled grew bigger as she jumped out of Dean's lap and into Cas's and wrapped her tiny arms around Cas as much as she could. She nuzzled her face into Cas's trenchcoat. Cas placed his hand on the top of her head and the other around her back.

Dean stood up and scooped Charlie up in his arm. "Come on, girly. I know you're hungry. Let's let Daddy Cas and Uncle Sammy go back to studying."

"What are they studying, Daddy?"

"Fairytales and legends."

Dean couldn't think Charlie's smile could get any bigger. She wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. Dean started walking to the kitchen. "Bye-bye, Daddy Cas and Uncle Sam'y."

He could hear Sam's laugh as they stepped into the kitchen and Dean on the counter. "Alright, missy. You're going to help me fix the family a nice breakfast. What do you want?"

"Pancakes!" She squealed.

"Pancakes it is." Dean smiled as he grabbed the batter.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. Longer chapters to come... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow just making pancakes turned into war between a 2 year old and a 34 year old. Charlie started it. They were covered in pancake batter flour, eyes, and buttermilk. Charlie threw a hand full of batter at Dean and Dean threw it back and it went back and forth for a while. It wasn't until Sam and Cas heard the commotion and walked into the kitchen to stop everything. "So much for pancakes." Dean laughed.

"What's going on in here?" Cas laughed.

"We makin pancakes, Daddy Cas."

"Really? It just looks like you are making a mess."

"Sorry, chuckles, we got a little carried away. Isn't that right, girly?"

"Yeah!"

Sam laughed. "This room is a mess."

"I'll clean it a little later. I think Charlie and I are in desperate need of bath. Don't you think so, sweetie?"

Charlie shook her head. Cas smirked. "I can clean it while you are cleaning yourself and…" Cas paused and looked at Charlie. "and our new daughter."

Dean's smile grew wider. Dean scooped Charlie into his arms. Dean bent over and kissed Cas. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dean. Go clean up. You taste like unfinished pancakes."

"That's because that what we are covered it."

"Just go." Cas laughed before smacking Deans ass.

"Whoa, HuggyBear." Dean laughed while walking out of the kitchen and down the hall. He went into his and Cas's room and grabbed him some clothes and laid them on his bed. He grabbed Charlie some new clothes and a fresh diaper and walked into the bathroom. He set Charlie on the lidded toilet seat and turned on the water.

"Daddy, can you take a bath wif me?"

Dean looked at Charlie confused. "What, baby girl?"

"Can you take a bath wif me?"

"Uh…I…um…hold on one second, sweetie. I'll be right back." Dean quickly walked out of the bathroom and over to Sam who was sitting at the big research table. "Sam?"

"What?"

"Charlie ask if I could take a bath with her…"

"And?"

"I don't know what to do?"

"Take a bath with her. She's two. She won't care if she sees your—"

"Why would she ask me to do that?"

"You did it with me when I was two and Dad wasn't around. Why is it so difficult?"

"I'm sorry. It's just weird."

"Go bathe with your new daughter, you big teddy bear." Sam laughed.

"Oh, shuddup."

"Whatever you say, softy." Dean laughed and walked back towards the bathroom.

"Alright, girly. Time to clean you and me up." Dean just kept in the back of his mind that Charlie was two and she thought Dean was her Dad. Even if she was mentally her normal age and ask the same thing she was a lesbian. Dean stripped off his shirt and pants and put them on the counter. He crouched down and helped Charlie off her clothes until she was down to her diaper. Then Dean remembered something. He dashed back to the bedroom and grabbed the baby shampoo Sam grabbed as an afterthought.

The water was almost full before he stopped it and he took Charlie's diaper off. He couldn't decide between keeping his boxers on or take them off. Finally he shut the door and slid the boxers off and stepped into the tub and lifted the naked Charlie up into his arms and sat down and sat her in his lap.

At first it was awkward but then Charlie started giggling and squeal and splashing and having good time as Dean soaped her up and cleaned the flour, batter and egg off her body. "Come on, girly, quit splashing. Once both her and Dean were cleaned up and grabbed the baby shampoo and put a dollop in his hand and ran into through Charlie's very red hair.

Charlie got off Dean's lap and sat facing him in between Dean's legs. He kept the shampoo from getting in her eyes as he cupped water in his hands and poured it over her head. Dean was definitely going to bring a cup next time. Once her hair was finished Dean went to pulling the plug and Charlie voiced her opinion. "No, Daddy!"

Dean flinched at the sudden squealed. "What, baby?"

"I have to do your hair."

"My hair? Honey, I think my hair is fine."

"No!"

"Ok, Ok, go at it." Dean said turning around, his back facing a now standing Charlie. "Be careful, sweetie. Don't fall."

"I won't fall, Daddy." Charlie said and Dean lean back and basically propping on his elbows with his knees bend up to give Charlie room.

She grabbed the shampoo bottle a squirted a generous amount on Dean's hair before scrubbing pretty hard. She made Dean's hair into a Mohawk before Dean looked up at Charlie to see a big smile on her face. Dean dipped his head in to the water and got all the shampoo out of _his_ hair before finally pulling the got out and dried off as he let Charlie play in the water for as longer as she could. He wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled Charlie out and wrapped a towel around her and dried her off. He grabbed her clothes and moved back into the bedroom and laid her on the bed and got her into a new diaper and got fresh clothes on her. "Alright, girly. You are golden. Go find Uncle Sammy or Daddy Cas while I get changed."

"Ok, Daddy." Charlie said before dashing out of the room, giving Dean sometimes to get into fresh clothes and sit on the bed for a second to close his eyes.

He must have fallen asleep for a little while because the next thing Dean knew something jumped on his stomach. He opened his eyes to find Charlie staring at him with her big green eyes staring into his. He looked around and saw Cas standing at the end of the bed and Sam in the doorway. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hey, baby. Was I asleep?"

"Yeah, Daddy Cas and Uncle Sammy, told me to let sweep."

"How long was I out?"

Charlie slid off Dean's chest and he sat up and she propped against him. "A couple hours. Cas finished cleaning the kitchen and we took Charlie to a park and had lunch then hung around her for a while and we thought you slept enough and need to fix supper." Sam said.

"Ha-ha. You just love me because I can make food."

"No, Daddy. I wove you because you're my Daddy."

That made Cas laugh. "I love you, too, baby."

Charlie looked around at Cas. "I wove you too, Daddy Cas."

She stood on the bed and walked over to Cas and wrapped her arms around Cas's middle as much as she could. "I love you, Charlie."

"Alright, I'll fixing something right now." Dean got up and walked out of the bedroom only to be attacked from behind.

"You wanna help, girly?"

"Uncle Sammy said I shouldn't help."

"How about you keep me company then?"

"Ok Daddy." Charlie grinned as Dean lifted her into his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was uneventful. Charlie insisted that she had to see to Dean's lap. There was light conversation but it was Charlie who talked to most. She told Dean all about her day with Sam and Cas. After supper when Cas and Dean were in the kitchen cleaning up Charlie sat on the counter where Dean had placed her and she started telling Cas about how much fun she had in the bath with Dean.

"Daddy let me wash his hair today."

Cas smiled. "Oh really? How'd you managed to let you do that?"

Cas looked over at Dean and smiled. "What? The girl as a way to voice her opinion."

"I gave him a Mohawk." She continued.

Cas laughed. "Did Daddy look good in the Mohawk?"

Charlie nodded and Dean walked over to her. "Alright, girly, it's getting late and someone needs to get ready to night-night."

Dean was kinda confused why he said "night-night", but then he remember that it was the curse. He was acting more and more like a true Daddy. Which he didn't really mind, he liked being a Daddy. "No night-night, Daddy." Charlie said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Come on, baby girl. You've had a long day and I can tell you're sleepy."

"No sleepy. No night-night." Charlie said then yawned.

Dean smiled and scooped her up in his arms. Charlie rest her head and Dean's shoulder. "Say goodnight to Daddy Cas."

She lifted her head and looked at Cas. "Night-night, Daddy Cas." She said softly.

"Good night, sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

Dean walked into the big room where Sam was righting away. "Sammy, someone here wants to say goodnight before she goes to bed."

Sam looked up and over to Dean carrying Charlie. Charlie had gotten comfy in Dean's arms. She held onto the front of Dean's shirt and her legs wrapped around the side of Dean's waist. Her other arm was tucked close to her chest and her head rest still on her new father's shoulder. She didn't have the energy to lift her head up. "Hey, squirt."

Charlie smiled tiredly but didn't move her head. "Night-night, Uncle Sam'y." She said softly before pulled her hand that was pressed against her chest up and stuck her thumb in her move.

"Goodnight, princess. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

Dean decided that tomorrow Cas, Sam, and him would fix up one of the other room in the bunker for Charlie. For now Charlie is sleeping in Cas's and his room. He gently sat Charlie on the bed and dug through his bag where he had put all the clothes Sam and him bought for Charlie. Once he found some pajamas he turned to walk over to the bed when he saw Charlie had gotten off the bed and was walking over to him.

"Daddy, potty."

Dean was shocked. He guessed she was around the age that girl started potty training but he never realized that it would be so sound. Dean walked over to the bed and sat the clothes down.

"Daddy, PottY! Potty!"

"Ok, ok, come on, let's go."

Charlie trotted in front of Dean. Once they were in the bathroom she stood in front of the toilet. Dean got her out of her pants and un did the surprisingly only a little wet diaper. He lifted her up on to the toilet. He threw away the diaper and sat on his heels in front of Charlie. A few seconds later Dean could hear the soft tinkle of pee fall into the basin. Dean waited until the pitter patter had stopped but then Charlie's face looked concentrated. He realized what she was doing. There was a kerplunk and Charlie's face relaxed. Charlie grabbed some toilet paper and tried to wipe herself but Dean had to help her out with that. (He thought it was gross but it had to be done.)

"All done?"

Charlie nodded. Dean set her off the toilet and she flushed. Then she darted out of the bathroom half naked. Dean followed her then she took a turn to go back into the big room. Lucky enough Cas had stopped her before she got too far. Cas listed her up and wrapped an arm under her naked butt. "Dean, there's a half-naked little girl here who I thought was supposed to be going to bed."

Dean walked over to Cas and Cas transferred her. "Charlie had to go to the bathroom so that's what we were doing."

"I pee-peed in the potty, Daddy Cas."

"Good job, sweetheart."

"She did another thing in there too."

Cas was confused for a moment. "I poo-pooed in the potty too, Daddy Cas."

"Great job, baby duck." Charlie smiled and Dean walked back to the room. He grabbed the pulls up Sam had bought for a the future. Sam knew how to take care of kids better than he did when it came to supplies.

He pulled Charlie shirt off over her hand and she stood in front of Dean naked as a jay-bird.

"I'm a big girl, Daddy. I pee-peed in the potty."

"I know, you are a big girl. Now let's get you in these pull up and some jammies and off to bed we go."

"I don't want pull ups."

"It's just in case of an accident."

"I wanna be big girl."

"You are a big girl, baby. This is just in case." Dean said holding out the pull up.

Charlie looked at the training pants and grabbed Dean's arms for balance as she stuck her leg into the leg hole and repeated it as she stepped into the other leg hole. Dean hoisted it up until they were on perfectly. Dean slipped on over Charlie head a Disney princess shirt and got her into matching bottoms.

"Dat Cindrwella." Charlie pointed to the middle of her shirt and smiled.

"It is?"

"Yeah, and dat Rapunzel."

"Come on, girly, bed time."

"No sleepy." Charlie said as Dean lifted her into his lap as he laid down on the bed. Charlie laid down on Dean's chest and stuck her thumb in her mouth. She curled up and wrapped an arm around her and ran his finger's though her hair. He planned to wait until Charlie was asleep to move her and settle for the night with his husband and he brother planning for Charlie's room, but he got comfy and just couldn't disturb Charlie. He closed his eyes and soon drifted to sleep.

He woke up a couple hours later with Charlie still on his chest. He turned his head and saw Cas sleeping beside him. His back was facing Dean, which was normal. If they didn't fall asleep cuddling they don't cuddle that night. There was blanket wrapped around Charlie and him. He looked at Charlie. Her thumb had fallen out of her mouth and sat right beside her face. He noticed the she was drooling. He chuckled a little at that. She saw a dollop of drool escape her lips and onto his shirt. He chuckled again and closes his eye once again and slowly slipped into unconsciousness


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up that morning to sniffles and someone softly calling his name. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head. Charlie was standing beside the bed crying. "What's wrong, Charlie?"

"I not make it to the potty."

"It's ok, Sweetie, that's what the pull up is for."

"No, I could get onto the potty."

Dean was confused. He sat up and saw that Charlie was half-naked again. He understood now. Dean got off the bed and lifted Charlie into his arms. Her legs and rear end was wet but Dean didn't care. She cried into his shirt. Dean patted her back as he walked into the bathroom. Dean sat Charlie on the sink counter. "Charlie, baby, it's ok, accidents happen. I'm not mad. Next time come time Daddy, Daddy Cas or Uncle Sammy and we will help you. Ok?"

Charlie sniffled and nodded her head. Dean looked down at the mess on the floor. She had thrown away the pull up and her pajama pants were off to the side. There was a medium size puddle right in front of the toilet. Dean got down on his hands and knees and cleaned up the mess. He was would back once Charlie was clam to use soap and water.

Dean got up and washed his hands as Charlie silently cried and watched Dean. "I sowwy, Daddy. I try to be big girl."

"It's ok, baby. Let's get you into some clothes and go have some breakfast."

He carried Charlie back into the bedroom and he looked at a clock. '7:15' He got Charlie into another pull up and found some new clothes. Once she was fully dress, Dean noticed that Cas was still in bed. Dean walked Charlie out of the room so Cas could sleep and down into the big room where he heard the front door open. He crouched down on his knees and grabbed Charlie's shoulder.

It might have been habit from purgatory but any unusual noise made him do that. He stared at the door and saw Sam walked down the stairs and over to the table. Dean stood up slowly and Charlie dashed over to Sam.

"Uncle Sammy!"

"Good Morning squirt."

"Hey, you bring coffee?" Dean asked sitting down at the table.

"As always." Sam said handing Dean the cup. Sam lifted Charlie into his lap.

"Can you watch Charlie for a little while? I want to grabbed a shower."

Sam nodded. "We will be fine. I guess, Charlie will have to eat breakfast with her uncle today."

Dean walked into the bedroom to find Cas sitting up. "Good Morning Cas."

"Good Morning, Love."

"I'm about to grab a shower while Charlie has breakfast with Sam."

"I'll join you."

"It isn't a shower without you." Dean grinned as Cas got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and they walked into the bedroom and locked the door. Dean turned on the water and let it heat up.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean under his shirt. "You're a great Dad, you know that."

Dean raised his arms and Cas pulled off his shirt and Dean turned around and did the same to Cas. "You think so."

Dean unzipped Cas's pants. "I know so."

Dean pulled Cas's pants and boxers and then his own. They both stepped into the shower. Dean wrapped himself behind Cas. Dean grabbed the shampoo and put a dollop in his hand both running his fingers through Cas's hair. Cas let out a moan of pleasure. "Even though I am an Angel I have grown to enjoy taking showers with you."

Cas moved his head under the spray of water getting the shampoo out. Cas looked up at his husband and kissed him. Cas had wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. His hands drifted to cup Dean's butt cheeks. Dean cupped his hands around Cas's jaw and kissed him passionately. "I want you inside me, Cas."

"I want to be inside you, Dean." Cas moaned as Dean deepened the kiss.

Dean Turned around and Cas kissed the back of Dean's neck. Dean place one foot up on the edge of the tub. Cas slipped one finger into Dean's hole. Dean let a moan escape past his lips. Cas slid another one in a pumped in and out at a nice rhythm. Dean's breathing became heavy. "I'm ready, Angelface. Fuck me, fuck me hard."

Cas guided his hard organ to Dean's hole. He pulled his finger out and replaced them with his dick. Dean moaned. Dean placed his hands on the wall to keep balance. "I love you so much, Dean." Cas panted as he pumped in and out hitting Dean's prostate over and over.

"I love you too, Cas." Dean moaned. "Faster, faster, Angelface."

Cas kissed down Dean's back. His arms wandered down Dean's torso until his reach Dean's throbbing hard dick. It was leaking precum. He ran his thumb over to the slit, back and forth. Dean let out small whimpers of pleasure.

"I'm not going to last much longer, Cas."

"I'm gonna cum, Dean. I'm gonna—"

"Do it, I want you to fill me up."

Cas placed his forehead against Dean's back, right at his shoulder, as he pumped back in and forth and stroked Dean's cock. Cas bite down on Dean shoulder as he came. He was seeing stars by the time the was done. Come shot out and into Dean's hole and exploded. Seconds later hot cum hot out of Dean's muscle and into Cas's hand. Cas pulled out and Dean turned around. Cas licked the cum off his hand then kissed Dean.

The rest of the shower was uneventful. They actually showered. They both got out and dried off. Cas got dressed as Dean brushed his teeth and they switched seconds later. They walked out down to the big room. Dean was bare foot and Cas had socks on and they sat at the table. There was still breakfast waiting for them when they got to the table. They ate in silence, a comfortable silence. Once Dean was finished he watched his husband finished his meal. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Cas looked concerned when he saw that. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow. It's the good kind of sore. You're on bottom next time."

"We will have to see about that."

"Whoa, HuggyBear." Dean laughed as he hear the pitter patter of bare feet coming out of the kitchen. Dean looked in that direction. Charlie spotted Dean and darted over to him.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

"How was breakfast, girly?" Dean said as he lifted her up into his lap.

"I was yummy!"

"Where's Uncle Sammy?"

"He just left."

"Where?"

"I dunno."

Cas smirked. "He'll be back sooner or later. How about you, me and Daddy watch a movie?"

"Actually, I have to go get some supplies. I'll be back later. It can me a Daddy Cas and Charlie Day."

Cas smiled and Dean transferred Charlie over to Dean as he stood up. He grabbed his shoes, got them on and was out of the house bunker.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean got in his car and drove to the closet Wal-Mart. He hated shopping at Wal-Mart, but it had to be done sometimes, it's better than second-hand stores. As he found a parking space and walked into the store he spotted a familiar face, Sam. He was sitting in the little café area with a woman. He walked over to Sam and the girl.

"Hey, Sam, didn't expect to see you here."

Sam had deer caught in the head lights. The woman smiled and chuckled. "Who is this, Sam?"

"This is my brother, Dean."

"Oh…" She paused. "Oh!"

"Can I ask who are you?"

"I'm Amelia."

"Nice to meet you. Wait, Amelia?" Dean looked at Sam. He was still in shell shock. Sam had thought he was safe in Wal-Mart with Amelia. Guess not. "Can I talk to you in private, Sam?"

"I'll go get a refill of coffee to give you space for a moment." She smiled and walked off.

"Amelia as in the Amelia you were with the whole year I was in purgatory, Amelia?"

"Yes, Dean, that Amelia."

"I thought she was in Texas?"

"She was until about 2 weeks ago."

"Why is she here?"

"Because I asked her to move in with me."

"In the bunker?"

"Yeah, in the bunker."

"Nobody is supposed to know about the bunker."

"I told her about it.

"What lies did you tell her? Is this another incident like Jess?"

"No, it's not like that. I'm a different guy than that guy 8 years ago."

"So what did you tell her?"

"The truth."

"The truth? And she didn't leave you right there and then?"

"No, surprisingly. Yeah, she kind freaked at first but she soon wrapped her head around the idea that monster are real."

"So when did you ask to move in with us?"

"We had been talking by email, texts, for a weeks. Apparently Don left her. It was soon that I told her that I had something important to tell her in person. That was when I went down to down a little salt and burn."

"Where as she been living for the past two weeks?"

"In a motel until I told you and Cas."

"Does she know about Charlie? Does she know that Charlie wasn't a 2 year old a week ago?"

"I was going to tell her today. I'm doing with hunting."

"I know so are Cas and I. What about me about me and Cas?"

"I told her about Cas, that he's ange and he married you, my brother. You and him have been married for 4 years. I want to start a relationship and maybe even start a family like you and Cas have."

Dean smiled. "Straight with Jess, Madison, Ruby, Gay for Gabriel, then back to straight for Amelia, gosh, Sam make up your mind. She's not a monster is she?"

"She's not. When she got here I did the drill. Holy water, salt, sliver, and borax and nothing. She's clean."

"I'm going to leave you be because I actually came here to buy a few things."

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean. "You shopping at Wal-Mart?"

"Yes, I needed to buy a few things I would have rathered them not be second-hand."

"Like what?"

"A few toys, paper, colored pencils, crayons, markers, paint, brushes, a stuffed animal or two," Dean looked down at his hands and mumbled. "_and a kids potty." _

"Excuse me? I didn't hear that last part." Sam said cupping his hand around his ear.

"A kids potty for Charlie."

"You're potty training Charlie. She's like two."

"Cas and I have been researching about kids for years. Girl usually start potty training around 2 years old. I didn't start potty training her she wants to."

That's when Amelia came back. She had overheard the very last bit of the conversation. "Who's Charlie?"

Dean whipped his head around. "Um, that's my daughter. I wouldn't to sit and talk about her for hours but I have to go get something and head back home. Sam will tell you all about her." Dean smiled before standing up.

"It was nice to meet you, Dean. I guess I will see you later." She smiled.

Dean grabbed a cart and walked around the store looking for different things Charlie would like. He found a few movies that he grew up watching and Disney princess movies, then found coloring supplies and paper. He remembered Charlie stuffed teddy bear she has. It was still in Dean's duffel bag. He had trouble in the little girl toy aisle. He was so in over his head. He stood and stared at the different pink toys. A woman came up to him.

"Having trouble?"

"Yeah, a little in over my head. Me and my husband just adopted a little 2 year old girl and we pick her up tomorrow. I thought I should get here a few last minutes things. I have no idea what she would like."

The woman smiled helped him out. He ended up getting a few baby dolls and baby doll accessories. He thanked the woman and they went their separate ways. He was walking back when something caught he eyes. IT was this little stuff black dog with yellow eyes. To him it reminded him of hellhounds but he thought Charlie would love it so he tossed it in the cart and went to the find the kid potty. He found one that looked right for Charlie and put in the cart and checked out. AS he walked to the door he entered from he saw that Sam and Amelia had spotted him and were walking towards him.

"Hey, Dean." Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"You mind if Amelia joins us for dinner?"

"isn't she moving in with us?"

"Yeah, but just diner tonight so she can get a feel of the place."

"Sure, why not?" Dean nodded.

"Charlie sound so adorable."

"She really is. I better head back I can only imagine what she has gotten herself into with Cas."

Amelia laughed. "Well, you sound like a great dad from what Sam has told me."

"Thank you."

Amelia waved and Dean walked back to the Impala. Once he got everything load and got himself in the car he drove off and braced himself for what he was about to see with his husband and new daughter.

He grabbed the bag from the trunk and opened the door to the bunker. He instant looked around to find it very quick. He shut the door and walked down the steps and sat the toys and art supplies on the table. He looked in the bedroom and Cas and Charlie weren't there set the kid potty in the bathroom but didn't set it up yet. He kept searching that he found them in the mdia room they had made shortly after moving in. They had bought a tv, cable, dvd player, and a few movies that were a bit too mature for Charlie. They did have one or two dvds that Charlie could watch but now they would have more.

Dean found Cas and Charlie sitting on the couch dad asleep as the credit rolling up the screen. He took out his phone and snapped a photo. He turned the TV off and walked out of the room. He set up the kids potty beside the toilet so it you would up and ready when Charlie needed it. Then Dean walked into the room right next to his and Cas's room. It was a rather large room. It a twin size bed and a bedside table with a desk. It also had a dresser. Everything was rather clean. Either way Dean dusted it and then moved all of Charlie clothes into the dresser.

He walked back to the big room and grabbed the toys and things. He sat up the room very nicely. Dean went back to the his room and saw the little teddy bear still in his duffel. He grabbed it and walked back into Charlie's new room and set in beside the little stuffed black dog on the twin size bed and walked out. He sat in the big room reading an old Latin lore book and wait for his husband and little to wake up and his brother and his brother's girlfriends to get home.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean must have spaced out because he didn't hear Charlie run into the room and yell his name. He was brought back to reality when she slammed into his legs. "Daddy!" she squealed.

"Hey girly. Did you have fun with Daddy Cas?"

"Yeah, we watched a movie but fell asleep on the couch."

"I saw that. I have something to show you."

Charlie smiled and Dean lifted her up into his arms. He walked towards his and Cas's bedroom when Cas came up behind them. "There you guys are."

"Yeah, I was about to show Charlie something." Dean smiled as he set Charlie down. He opened the door beside his bedroom. "Here you go, girly. Your own bedroom."

Charlie's eye grew big. Her smiled grew bigger. "It mine?"

"Yep, it's all yours."

Dean glanced over at Cas. He was shocked. "You can go inside, Charlie."

She stepped in and saw her teddy bear. She must have forgotten about it. She dashed over to the bed and climbed up and grabbed it then seeing the black dog with bright yellow eyes. She touched the stuffed animal then flinched away. She touched it again then smiled and petted it's head.

"What do you think, baby doll?"

"I wove it, Daddy."

"Will you be ok in here by yourself while I fix supper?"

Charlie nodded and went on playing with the stuffed animals. He walked over to Cas. "You over did yourself, Dean."

"It had been stuck in my head since she got here. I got another thing I want to show you. Charlie has to find it on her own."

Cas nodded and followed Dean to the bathroom. Cas saw the tiny toilet and smiled. "That's cute."

"She woke me up this morning, crying saying she couldn't get on the toilet it time so I thought I should buy that so she wouldn't have an accident like that."

"You're an awesome Dad, Dean." Cas said wrapping an arm around Dean's waist.

"Thank you. Did she have to go any while I was gone?"

"Not that I know of." Cas said then hearing the front door open.

"Sam must be home."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Yeah, he met up with an old flame and they got back together. She's staying for supper. Her's name's Amelia."

"That's nice. IT's good that he is finally getting over Gabriel."

"She's also moving in here."

"Well, I hope she's nice."

"She is." Dean said as they walked to the big room where Sam and Amelia were sitting at the table.

"Cas. I want you to meet Amelia." Sam said when he saw Cas with Dean.

Amelia stood up and shook Cas's hand. "Hello, Amelia."

"How about we move this conversation to the kitchen or something so I can start supper?" Dean remarked.

"You're the cook of the house." Amelia asked.

"I picked up a few things from different places."

"That means he stole other people recipes when he lived in their house."

Amelia smiled. "Where's Charlie? I really want to meet her."

"She is playing in her new room. You'll see her soon enough."

"New room?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Dean worked very hard today and set up the room beside mine and his into Charlie's room."

"Like I said the other day, Dean, you're a teddy bear."

"Hey, I'm a lovely father now."

"So, Amelia, you know the secret?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, Sam clued me in on everything. I know probably everything down to Charlie being deaged to a toddler by a pissed off revenge driven fairy."

"Charlie doesn't know that. She know Cas and Sam like to study and research fairytales and folklore."

"Gotcha."

They all sat and talk for around 2 hours before Charlie came running in. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Yeah, sweetheart."

"Potty! Potty now!"

Dean stood up and followed Charlie who dashed out the kitchen and towards the bathroom. When she got the bathroom she saw the little kids potty.

"What's that , Daddy?"

"It's a little potty."

"For me?"

"Yeah for you."

Charlie stared at the pink toilet. She began to squirm. "Come on, baby. Go potty."

"Help, Daddy." She said trying frantically to get her pants off.

Dean got down on her knees and slid the pants and pull up and she sat down on the little potty. Charlie smiled with accomplishment. She had made it to the bathroom in time. Dean couldn't help but smiled. Once she finished she raised her hands above her head. "I did it!" she squealed.

Dean laughed and Charlie stood up and Dean helped her into another pull up and slid her pants back on. Charlie look in the little potty. "Wook, Daddy. I pee-peed in the potty."

"I know, baby. I'm proud of you. Let's flush this down the big potty."

Charlie help Dean pour the liquid into the bowl and she flushed. Dean lifted her into his arms and helped her wash her hands before swinging her around in his arm so she was facing him. "I a big girl."

"You were already a big girl, baby." Dean smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "There someone here I want you to meet."

Charlie's eyes grew big. "Who Daddy?"

"Uncle Sammy's girlfriend. Her name is Amelia."

"A-melll-wia?"

"Close enough. She really wants to meet you."

"Let's go, let's go, let's go, Daddy."

Dean laughed and walked towards the kitchen. Dean walked over to the table and set Charlie in Cas's lap. "Hello, bub."

"I made it to the potty, Daddy Cas."

"Great job, I'm so proud of you." Cas smiled.

Charlie turned and looked at Sam then at Amelia. "Hi." Charlie said clinging to Cas's shirt.

"Hello, Charlie. I'm Amelia. Your Uncle has told me a lot about you."

Charlie tried to hide her face in Cas's shirt. Dean had his back turned to the group to fix the supper. "Awh, Charlie, you're not shy. Why are you now?"

She tightened her grip on Cas's shirt and looked up at Cas then at Sam. She slowly made her way to look at Amelia. "You are just as adorable as your Uncle Sammy told me."

Charlie smiled and her cheek turned red. "Awh, Charlie, are you blushing?" Sam remarked. She hid her face once more.

"Who's making fun of my little girl?" Dean asked still facing away from the group.

They all laughed. Charlie climbed off Cas's lap and walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around his leg. Dean reached down and patted her head. "Come here, honey. We're sorry for making fun of you." Cas said. "Will you come back over here?"

She shook her head and buried her face in Dean's jeans. Sam stood up and walked over to Dean and Charlie. Dean kept cooking, letting Charlie hang all over him. Sam crouched down on his heels to reach Charlie's level. "Come on, lady bug, you wanna sit in my lap at the table?"

She shook her head.

"We didn't mean to laugh at you."

"NO!" she yelled.

The yelled threw Sam off balance almost knocking him over. Sam tried to grabbed Charlie.

"NOOO!" she squealed. Tears were building up in her eyes. She gripped Dean's jeans hard.

"Come on, Charlie, Daddy is cooking supper. You don't want to disturb him." Sam tired once more to scoop her up in his arms.

"NOO! DADDY!" She cried into his jeans.

Dean snapped his head down towards Charlie. Dean in one quick moved grabbed Charlie by her underarms and scooped her up. She cried into his chest. "Cas, can you watch the food."

Cas nodded and Dean walked out of the kitchen. Sam followed behind Dean. He kept walking until he reached her new room. Sam stopped in the doorway as for Dean walked over to the bed and sat down with her in his lap.

"Are you ok, baby?"

She shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"It was scary."

"How was it scary?"

"Everyone was staring at me."

"We do that all the time, baby. How was that different?"

"Amelwia. She scared me. "

"How?"

"She laughed at me."

"Yes, we all laughed."

"I was scared, Daddy."

"It's ok, baby. It's ok to be scared. Even I get scared."

"I scared of Amelwia."

"There's no need to be scared of Amelia. She is just trying to get to now you."

"It still scary."

"How about we take a nap before supper? You just got a little panicked about everything that has happened today. You're a little overwhelmed."

Charlie laid own on her side and Dean laid down beside her. Dean ran his finger through her ran until her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep before slid carefully off the bed and walking to the door, turning light off but the lamp light and cracked the door.

Sam was propped against the wall waiting for Dean. "What happened? I've never since Charlie act like that?"

"She got a bit overwhelmed. It happens to the best of us. Now, let go fix supper in some peace and quiet."

"Yeah, yeah, definitely. I'm sorry I messed with her to make her melt down."

"No, no, it's fine. You didn't know it was happening. I didn't know it was happening. She'll be fine when she wakes up. She was probably a little cranky from sleeping on the couch."

"I hope she doesn't hate Amelia."

"She doesn't' hate Amelia." Dean said walked down the hall. "She just doesn't know Amelia."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry i'm not update as fast as i use to, but school started and i just recently got an after school job and i get home at 4 and then for work and 4:45 and don't get home until 7-9 so i can't really work on my stories. I will try to update them as fast as i can but it might be a little slower than normal :)**

Dean walked back into the kitchen, Sam followed shortly behind. "I'm sorry, Amelia. She doesn't normally acted like that. I think she was nervous and a tad overwhelmed."

"It's ok. I feel bad. It was like she was scared of me."

"It's because you're new. I took to her room and she's taking a nap. She should be fine when she wakes up and gets food in her."

"I'm sorry, if I scared her."

"No, no, you didn't scare. She thought the whole situation was scary. Don't worry." Dean reinsured as he went back to cooking.

45 minutes later Cas was setting the table while Sam and Amelia got drinks and Dean got food on plates. Dean was going to go wake Charlie up when he got all the plates of food on the table. He had just sat the last plate down when he saw Charlie walking sleepily into the room with her teddy bear clutched tightly to her chest as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

Dean froze in his footsteps. He grabbed Cas's arm to hold him back. Sam was back in the kitchen. Sam came in at the last second a propped in the doorway. Charlie walked over to Amelia and pulled on her pants legs lightly. Amelia looked down at the little girl. "I sowwy I was mean and yelled."

Amelia crouched down to her level. "It's ok, sweetie. Meeting new people can be a scary thing."

Charlie smiled at Amelia. "I yelled at Uncle Sam'y."

"He forgives you. He could never be mad at you, pumpkin."

Charlie in one swift movement wrapped her arms around Amelia's middle for a hug. Amelia was shocked and wrapped her arms around Charlie. She stared at Cas and Dean who were like deer caught in the headlights. Sam had a smiled on his face. Charlie pushed away from Amelia then looked pasted Cas and Dean at Sam. She smiled and darted towards her _uncle_.

Sam scooped her up in his arms and she hugged his neck. "I sowwy I yelled, Uncle Sammy. I wove you."

"I love you too, squirt. How about we eat and maybe Amelia will paint with you." Sam smiled. Charlie looked over at Dean and Cas as if asking.

Cas smiled and patted Dean on the shoulder before walking over to the table and standing by his chair. Dean chuckled. "Charlie, baby, if you want an answer if you can paint after supper with Amelia you have to ask if she wants to."

"Down, Uncle Sammy. I wants down."

Sam got down to her feet and she walked back over to Amelia. "Amell—ee-a?"

"Yes?"

"Afer supper cans you paint wif me?"

"That sounds fun. I would love to paint with you." Charlie smile and ran over to Dean and hid behind his legs again.

"Baby girl, it's supper time, not hide and seek time. Daddy's legs aren't the best hiding spot either."

"Why's that, Daddy?" She asked looking up at Dean.

"Because of one thing." Dean smiled.

"What's that?"

Dean looked at Cas and winked. In one quick movement he pulled Charlie up and lifted up er shirt and blew a raspberry right in the middle of her tiny belly. She squealed and laughed and tried to squirm away. "Stop D-Dadd-YY" She squealed through her laughter.

Dean maneuvered her on to his hip. "Are you ready to eat now, girly?"

She nodded and Dean handed her over to Cas and Cas slid her into her high chair beside his chair. They all sat down and were about to eat when Charlie stopped them all. "Wait! Daddy, Daddy Cas, Uncle Sammy. We forgotted the prayer!"

"Alright, squirt. You wanna say it for us?"

Charlie nodded rapidly then intertwined her hands together, bowed her head and closed her eyes. Dean and Cas were right behind her and Sam followed. Before Charlie started she peaked opened her eyes real fast and saw Amelia had closed hers. "Amel-ee-a, you have to close your eyes."

Amelia looked around and the three men were staring at her. "Um…I'm sorry...Charlie. I don't pray."

"You have to bless your food before you eat it." Charlie protested. Sam looked at Amelia.

"Remember how I said Cas is an angel? Well, we thought Charlie should grow up in church like me and Dean didn't do. Cas is like her Bible school teacher. He taught her a prayer that she loves."

"Oh yeah, God is real, angels real. I guess I will start praying then, maybe Cas can teach me a few things as well."

"Are you guys done so we can eat?" Dean blurted out and raised an eyebrow. They both nodded and everyone but Dean and Charlie bowed their head and closed their eyes. "Alright, duck, we have your full attention."

Charlie and waited for Dean to closed his eyes before getting back into position and began her prayer. _'God is great, God is good. Let us thank him for our food. By our hand we all are fed. Give us Lord our daily bread. Amen.'_

"Amen." Dean and Cas repeat in unison and smiled at Charlie. Before Dean and Cas started eating they worked on their food they worked on Charlie's. Cas put food on her plate and began to cut it. Dean put food on his and then Cas's plate. Amelia just watched on how good their flow was. She leaned in to Sam.

"How long have they been married?" She whispered.

"4…almost 4 ½ years." Cas chimed in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you could hear me."

"It's fine, I have good hearing. Dean and I have been married for 4 years. We have been talking about kids for a while now.

"So that's why you're good with Charlie."

"I took care of Sammy when he was around Charlie's age. That's how I knew the raspberry thing on his belly." Dean answered.

"Oh, that's awesome." Amelia said.

Dean and Cas smiled as Cas put Charlie's food in front of her and they all began to eat. It was al small talk. Charlie told all of them a story of how he day was and ate very messily. Once everybody finished it was pretty late for Charlie. It was 5:45, time for her to get ready for bed but still had time to play for a while longer.

"Alright, girly, it's time for you to get ready for bed. That includes a bath." Dean said standing up.

"No baf." She begged.

"Sweetie, you have food in your hair and all over your face. You need a bath." Cas said toughing her nose.

"Cans Daddy take a baf wif me?"

Dean laughed. "Not this time, baby. Maybe another time."

"Pleeaseeee, Dadddy!" Charlie begged and stuck her lip out.

"Not this time, honey." Dean stuck his ground.

"But I want you to take a baf wif me!" Charlie whined as Cas unstrapped her.

"Charlie, I love you but you're going to have to stop begging and whining."

"No baf!"

"Come on, Char—" Dean attempted to take her out of the high chair. She started flailing her arms and squealing. Sam and Amelia had moved to the big desk but Sam had run into the room when she start screaming.

Tears rolled down Charlie's face. Cas let Dean take the wheel on the emotional child. Dean leaned over close to Charlie's face and sternly but gently grabbed Charlie's flailing arms in and held them in one hand. Then he turned Charlie's head so she was looking directly at him. When he did that she cries stopped instantly. She was terrified. Her eyes grew _huge_ and tears still rolled down her cheeks.

"Charlie Winchester. I will not have to crying over everything that doesn't go your way. I said no and I mean no. I don't know what has gotten into you, but you have never acted like this before. I don't like this. If you act like this again I'm going to have to put you over my knee. Now, Daddy Cas is going to give you a bath then get your pajamas on and then you can paint with Amelia for a little bit before you go to bed. Understand?"

Dean let go of Charlie and she snuffled and hiccupped. He really freaked her out. Dean thought he freaked everybody out. He didn't know where that came from but he did something right. "Y-Yes, Dad-dyy."

Cas lifted her out of her chair and walked into the bedroom. Dean looked at the dinner table and grabbed a few plates and started walking to the kitchen. He didn't realize that he was shaking until he almost broke a plate. "Dean?"

Dean looked up and saw Sam in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Go sit and calm down. Amelia and I got the kitchen."

"No, no, it's fine. I can handle this."

"Dean, you're shaking. I understand. You had to do what you had to do. It hurt both you and her."

"Am I a bad father?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak but paused. He looked confused. "What makes you think that?"

"I yelled at Charlie. She didn't do that much wrong. Yeah, she freaked out before dinner and ten after supper. I don't know what happened. The words just spilled out of me."

"It's the curse Dean. You meant those words 100% though, Dean. I know you and you would have said that with or without that curse."

"How would you know that?"

"Because you said those exact same words to me many times when I was little. When Dad wasn't around whenever I acted up you would grabbed my jaw and hold my arms down and set me straight. Yeah, it's scary as Hell but it gets you in line and helps. Charlie needed that. You are a great father, Dean."

"Thanks, Sammy. I think I will go sit down for a little while."

"Go ahead. We got everything undercontrol, big brother." Sam smiled as Dean walked into the his bedroom. He laid down on the bed and closed his eye and draped his hand across his face. He had one foot on the ground and the other stretch down the bed. Dean had quickly drifted into sleep and maybe 15-20 minutes later he hears whispers in the room. He didn't open his eyes, but he just listened.

It was Cas and Charlie talking quietly near his side of the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Is Daddy mad at me?" Charlie whispered.

"What makes you think that, sweetheart?" Cas whispered. Dean could feel Cas untying his shoe that was on the ground.

"'Cause he yelleded at me."

"He only did that because he love you and only wants what best for you. You were in the wrong for acting like you did today. Not everything can be about you. When you screamed at Uncle Sammy that was not necessary, when you threw a fit because Daddy said no was also a no-no. Do you understand, baby?"

"I understand, Daddy Cas. I sowwy for scweamin." Charlie sniffed. Cas took off Dean's other shoe and softly placed it on the ground beside the other. Cas pulled Dean's other foot off the ground and onto the bed.

"It's ok, baby, just use your inside voice from now on. Go play for a little bit." Charlie obey was ran out of the room and in with Amelia and Sam. "Alright, Dean, I know you are awake." Dean stayed silent. "Come on, Dean. I have seen your soul, I know what makes you tick, which mean one thing.

Dean knew what was coming next. Cas crawled onto the bed until he was right up against Dean's side. Cas proceeded to touch his touch and up his rib cage. Damn, Cas found Dean's tickle spot. Dean shot up and grabbed Cas's arms playfully. He was laughing and so was Cas. It soon became war. Dean was onto of Cas when it ended. Cas panted heavily after their tickle war/hardcore sex session. Dean crawled into the covers before leaning back over and kissing his husband. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cas as they heard voices and movement. They both quickly got out of bed and slipped on their boxers before Charlie charged into the room and about tackling Dean.

"Whoa, girly. Where's the fire?" Dean smirked lifting Charlie into his arms.

"Uncle Sammy told me to wake you so you could take me to bed."

"Oh right, your first night in your new bed. Alright come on, bub."

"I sowwy for acting bad, Daddy. I not do that anymore."

"It's ok, baby. It's definitely time to sleep and start fresh in the morning. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, Daddy." Charlie said as he laid her down in her new bed and wrapped the covers around her. He handed her the black dog and her teddy bear. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, baby duck. Sweet dreams." Dean straighten up. Charlie closed her eyes and cuddled her stuffed animals. Dean walked out of the room and left a small lamp on and crack the door. Dean walked back into the bedroom. Dean flopped on the bed beside Cas, who was reading quietly. Dean snuggled his face into Cas's side and wrapped his arm over Cas's waist. Before Cas knew it he was heard a soft snoring from Dean. Cas moved his arm to look at Dean's face and he was out cold. Cas smirked and ran his finger through Dean's hair as he finished reading.

Dean was nice and warm he was snuggled against his husbands almost naked side. His head rested on Cas's chest and he had an arm draped across his lovers middle. He was slightly cold and realized he wasn't under the cover but was draped with a blanket. He felt Cas's arm on his shoulder and down his back. Dean opened his eyes sleepily to look at the clock. '2:30' He looked at his partner. He was peacefully asleep. His free hand was tucked under his head and his head and turned to the side.

He began to burrow down again against Cas when a loud wales sounded. It was Charlie crying…screaming. "DaddYY!" Dean's head shot up startling Cas into consciousness. "D-DADDY!"

Dean jumped out of the bed and out of the bedroom and opened Charlie's door fast and he was over to her in seconds. "Charlie? What's wrong, baby?"

"I-Is had a bad dweam." Charlie sniffled as she crawled into her foster Dad's lap. Dean rubbed Charlie back as she cried. He sat cross legged on her bed. Dean could hear Charlie sniffed which could only mean there was going to be snort and more likely snort on his shirt and all over her face.

"How about he go to the bathroom and clean your face." Dean picked her up and walked into the bathroom and sat her on the counter. He dampened a hand towel and gently cleaned her face. "Charlie, when it comes to bad dream your Daddies and Uncle Sammy are experts. A bad dream will never hurt you. We will always keep you safe. You know that black dog stuffed animal I gave you. He will always protect you."

Charlie wiped the tear from her eyes and nodded. Dean picked her back up from the counter and walked back to her room. Charlie laid back down on the bed before she shot up again. "Daddy!"

It startled Dean and he flinched. "What?"

"Potty! Potty now!" Charlie squealed frantically.

"Come on, get off the bed." Charlie slid off the bed and waddled quickly to the door before stopping.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Charlie was freaking out. Dean picked her up and rushed to the bathroom and stripped her of her pants and went for the pull up when he knew it was too late. Dean sat on his butt and sighed. He stretched out his legs so they were placed firmly on the ground with his knees bent. He propped his back against the wall.

Charlie started crying the moment she started in the pull up. She stood there awkwardly crying and her head drooped to look down at the floor. Once she finished the accident she ran over forward and collapsed into her father's chest and curled her hands into balls as if wants to grab onto something like a shirt if Dean was wearing one. "Shh, it's ok, baby girl. It's ok."

"I sowwy, I sowwy. I don't mean to…I-I…It was a accident, Daddy. I sowwy. I-I s-sowwy!"

"Charlie, it's ok, baby. Accidents happen. That's what the pull up is for, when you don't make it in time. You need a new pull up and we will go back to bed, ok?"

Charlie sniffed and hiccupped and nodded. Dean smiled and helped his _daughter_ out of the soiled pull up and slid her into another one. He put her into her pants and lifted her into his arms. Dean passed his bedroom and looked in the room and saw Cas sitting up with his disheveled hair and very confused. He walked into Charlie's room and laid her down. Dean tucked her in again and gave her, her forgotten stuffed animals. He kissed her on the forehead again. Charlie stuck her thumb in her mouth as Dean walked out of the room again.

After dealing with so much bathroom talk Dean realized how bad he had to go. He walked into the bathroom and relieved himself in the porcelain bowl. Once he finished and washed his hands he walked back to his bedroom where he saw Charlie standing in the doorway of. "Charlie, I thought I just put you to bed, baby?"

"Cans I sweep wif you?"

Dean sighed and picked her up again and walked into his bedroom. Cas has drifted to sleep, once again, facing the door. Dean placed the tiny girl on the bed and she immediately curled up beside Cas with her back pressed up against his chest. Cas's eyes fluttered opened and noticed the tiny human beside him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her before kissed the top of her head and nuzzled his head in her hair. Dean cuddled close to the small girl and his husband. It was like they were a family, which Dean was starting to think they _were_ a family and he loved it.


	11. Chapter 11

The next 6 weeks were nothing special. Dean helped Sam move Amelia into the bunker and Cas and Amelia played with Charlie. Charlie still her ups and downs with potty training but nothing they couldn't handle. Dean and Cas would always be woken up around 7:00 o'clock every morning by the hyper active little girl who climbed into their bed and jumped on them. Dean was going to be dreading that.

Dean woke up around 5:30 with a throbbing headache and a cold sweat. His stomach rolled and he could feel his heart beat in his ear. He rolled over and curled up beside his husband for a little while. He was starting to get nauseous but he tried to tough it out. By the time 6:50 rolled around Dean was sweating pretty bad and was very nauseous. He could feel the bile crawl up his throat. He shot out of bed which startled Cas awake and dashed to the bathroom where he emptied all of his stomach contents.

Dean spit into the basin and just collapsed onto the ground. He felt like crap. His breathing was become labored and the sweating didn't stomach. Cas came into the bathroom to see Dean lying in front of the toilet curled up into a ball. "Dean?" Dean just moaned as his response. "Come on, love, let's get you back to bed. You need to rest."

Cas helped Dean to his feet and they walk out of the bathroom. When they got into their bedroom Charlie was sitting int eh middle of the bed confused. "Daddy? Daddy Cas?"

"Hey, sweetie, come here for a second. Let Daddy lay down." Cas said as Charlie stood on the bed. Cas scooped her up as Dean slowly lowered himself on to the bed. Dean looked very pale. Cas walked over to the desk and grabbed the waste basket and set in beside the bed for Dean. Dean nodded as a thank you. "Today is going to be different. Today you are going to spend time with Uncle Sam and Amelia."

"Why, Daddy Cas?"

"I have to take care of Daddy today."

"What wrong wif Daddy?" Charlie quickly looked at Dean. He had laid down and laid his arm over his eyes. He was trying so hard to put on a brave face. "Daddy, you ok?"

Dean moved his hand and looked at Charlie. "No, honey, I'm not ok. I'm not feeling too good. Daddy Cas is going to take real good care of me though."

"I wanna help, Daddy. Daddy Cas, I wanna help Dad feel better."

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't want you to get sick. You're going to have lots of fun with Uncle Sam and Amelia. Tell Daddy you'll see'em later."

"Bye-bye, Daddy. Hope yous feel better."

"I hope I feel better too, baby duck. Have fun Uncle Sammy." Dean said painfully. Cas walked out of the room and shut the door. Dean instantly Curled up in a ball and moaned.

Cas walked into the big room where Sam and Amelia were talking over breakfast. Sam spotted Cas holding Charlie. "Hey Cas. Hey squirt. Where's Dean, Cas?"

"Daddy sick." Charlie informed her Uncle.

"Sick? Dean doesn't get sick."

"Well, he is. I woke up this morning at around 5:45ish and he was curled up beside me moaning and sweating profusely. I fell back asleep and then I was awoken by Dean jumping out of bed and into the bathroom. Can you play with Charlie today? Watch her, take her somewhere? I don't want her to get sick from Dean."

"What about you?"

"Dean's my husband I have to take care of him. If you are asking if I will get sick…no, I'm an angel."

"Of course. We've got her. Go take care of your hubby." Amelia smiled.

"Daddy Cas? What's a hubby?" Charlie asked sincerely.

Cas smirked. "That's a nickname for husband." Sam laughed but both Cas and Sam flinched when they heard the bathroom door slam.

"What was that, Daddy Cas?"

"That was Daddy running to the bathroom."

"Come on, squirt. How about you come with me and Amelia to go shopping then we might go to a park and then get some ice cream?"

Charlie said then stretch out her arms towards her uncle. Cas got the message and handed her off before running down the hall to the closed door. "We're gone, Cas." Sam yelled throughout the bunker.

"Dean? It's Cas. Can I come in?" Cas could hear Dean moan then spit it the toilet. "I'm coming in, love."

When Cas opened the door Dean the propped against the wall, panting heavily. He was very pale. His hands were shaking slightly. "Is Charlie gone?"

"Sam and Amelia are taking her for the afternoon."

"Good, because I feel like I'm going to die."

"You're not doing to die. You have just come down with what I think is the flu."

"I don't get sick. I don't remember that last time I was sick."

"Being ill is completely fine and normal. Everybody gets sick."

"Can't you just use your angel mojo and heal me?"

"You aren't hurt, my love."

"I sure feel like it." Dean retorted.

"You are just ill, your body is fighting of the illnesses." Cas said sliding down beside Dean and kissing his forehead. "I can tell you what I can do to help."

"Anything, please." Dean moaned laying his head on Cas's shoulder.

"I could put you into a meditative like sleep. It would give your body enough time to fight of the disease and restoring your health. You would wake up once the disease in is mostly gone. There is major pros and major cons to this spell."

"What are they?"

"Sometimes when Angels preform this the outcome is great. They are healed and perfect once again and go on with their lives. Other times when Angels preform this the person under the spell goes into their worst nightmare and basically goes through nothing but torture until they wake up and they aren't the same person… they…well…they basically goes crazy and end up in a mental institution."

"Sounds brutal, but I think I can handle it."

"Are you sure you want to take that risk?"

"I'm positive, what could be so bad in my head?"

"Hell torture." Dean was silent. He didn't even look at Cas. He grew insanely stiff. "Do you still want to do this."

"I went through 30 years of torture, why not a few Earth days of some, but let's hope that doesn't happen."


	12. Chapter 12

It was late in the evening when Sam, Amelia, and Charlie arrived back the bunker. Charlie about flew into the place looking for answers. She had been talking nonstop about Dean. When they entered the bunker the place was silent.

"Cas? Dean? We're home. Squirt here wants to know some answers." Sam yelled through the place. Cas walked out of one of the guest room close by the media room.

"Hello, I'm glad you're back."

"Daddy Cas!" Charlie ran to Cas's awaiting arms.

"Hello there, darling."

"Is Daddy better?"

"Daddy's getting better."

"Can I see him?"

"I don't want you to get was he has."

"I wanna see him." Charlie pouted.

"Charlie, Daddy's not even awake."

"I don't care. I wanna see Daddy."

Sam just watch Cas sigh. Something was up. After Cas took Charlie to see Dean for a minute Sam walked into that guest room where was "sleeping". Dean looked practically dead. His chest barely rose and fall. He didn't hear Cas enter.

"Everything is going fine. I've been monitoring him for hours."

"What did you do to him?"

"He was suffering. I can't watch my husband in so much pain. I had to fix it."

"Then why didn't you heal him like normal?"

"Because he wasn't hurt, he was ill. His part was fighting off the illness. I just put him in an meditative state so his body can focus on fight the illness."

"So what he's in dream land until he's better? How long could that take?"

"Or reliving his worst nightmare. In Dean's case he should be asleep for two to three more days because this did speed up the healing process."

"Cas, you of all people know what Dean's worst nightmare is and you still did that to him."

"So far he is in "dreamland". I will know when he is having a nightmare. There is no waking him up until his body is well again."

Sam shook his head and walked out of the room. After hours of eating supper and hanging out and tugging Charlie into bed, the three adult went to bed.

Cas had been asleep for a few hours before he was awake by a bad feeling. He sat up then there was a blood curdling scream. It was from Charlie, but from Dean. Cas ran to the room with Sam close behind, as Amelia ran into Charlie's room to comfort her.

Dean was sitting up with his eyes still shut. He was screaming to the top of his lungs. His fists were clenched tightly. Dean flopped backwards and whipped his head to the side and screamed. Dean's legs flailed and squirmed.

"Dean?" Sam panicked as he ran over to his brother. Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders to hold him down. "Dean, wake up. You're ok. You're safe."

"No! Stay back! Don't kill her! Stay away!" Dean yelled. Sam still tried to wake Dean.

"No, Sam, you can't wake up Dean. He has to ride this out. I told you, you can't wake him."

"Why did you do this, Cas? How could you do this to your husband?"

"I had faith that it wouldn't lead to this."

"Well, you thought wrong." Sam said as he held down Dean's legs.

"I know that now."

"You have to wake him up, you can just leave him in this kind of suffering."

"There's nothing I can do." Cas lowered his head. Sam sighed and got off the bed and left the room. Cas heard the bunker door close. He walked out of the room where his husband was screaming. There was a note on the table.

'Took Charlie and Amelia to a motel for a little while, call me when Dean wakes up. ~Sam'

Cas sighed and dropped into a seat. He held his head in his hands. He listened to Dean's screams. He goes into a meditative state until the screams silence. Cas opened his eyes and the bunker was almost too quiet. He quickly whipped out his phone and called Sam.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Has Dean stopped screaming?"

"Yes."

"Is he awake?"

"I don't know. How long have you been gone?"

"Four days? Where have you been?"

"I went into a meditative state until the screams stopped."

"Go check on your husband. Charlie is dying to see Dean and you. We will be back at the bunker in a little while." Sam hung up.

Cas got up and walked into the room Dean was in. Dean was laying back on his elbow and rubbed a hand down his face, still waking up. "Dean?"

Dean blinked and his eyes connected with Cas's. "Hey, baby." He smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Other than my throat hurting like fuck, I'm perfectly fine."

"That's great. I'll make you some hot coffee or tea for your throat."

"Where's Charlie?" Dean rasped.

"Charlie, Sam and Amelia should be back in a little while."

"Where were they?"

"A motel."

"Why were they at a motel?"

"The volume in the bunker would have scared Charlie so they thought it would be best to take her to a motel for a few days until it calmed down."

"What calmed down?" Dean was utterly confused.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

Dean was silent for a moment. "Care to explain, because I'm at a complete loss."

"You know how I told you the meditative state could make you either go into a dream land or your worst nightmare?"

Dean nodded then it hit him. "I went into my nightmare, didn't I?"

Cas nodded. "I'm afraid so, my love."

"I don't remember any of it. Is that why my throat hurts? Was I screaming?" All Cas could do was nodded. He was almost in tears. Dean swung his legs off the side of the bed. He walked over to Cas. "Hey, don't cry. I'm fine, Cas. No more crazy than normal."

"I'm just worried that you will remember." Cas sobbed.

"If I do I do."

"But what if it's like when I broke Sam's head."

"We muddled through that we could do the same with me and, Sam is the more logical one."

Cas nodded and they walked into the large library. They heard the bunker door open. "Cas? Dean?"

"We're in here."

Dean heard little footsteps running, getting closer until Charlie slammed into Dean's legs. "I missed you so much, Daddy."

"I missed you too, sweetheart." Dean smiled lifted her into his lap.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you." Dean smiled then looked over at Cas. Cas couldn't hide his smile. In the back of Cas's mind he knew he was gonna have to keep an eye on Dean to make sure he was lying about not remembering anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. '2:30' The was soaked in sweat and a little bit of urine. Not enough urine to show up on the sheet but enough to make a dark spot the size of a tennis ball on his boxers. He sat up and ran a shaky hand down his sweaty face before getting up and heading to the bathroom to empty the rest of his bladder.

Dean walked back to the bedroom and changed boxers and got into a new t shirt. It had been a month since he had gotten sick. Whenever he went to sleep he would have night mares. At first he could handle them, they were nothing special, nothing more than usual. Then he started waking up shaking, then came the sweating. It stayed like that for 1 ½ soon Dean noticed that when he woke up he had to pee insanely bad. Days passed and whenever he woke up it was like he dribbled a little in his boxers right before he woke up. It just kept getting worse. Dean was more afraid of Cas finding out that his nightmares are getting worse to the point where he is starting to pee the bed, than the actual nightmare. He was terrified that Charlie would sleep with him and Cas one night and he just empties his bladder in his sleep because of the nightmares.

He slipped into the bed but somehow woke Cas up. "Dean? What are you doing up?"

"I had to pee, go back to sleep."

"You went to the bathroom right before we went to bed?"

"Yeah, and I had to pee again. It's not a big deal." Dean said wrapping an arm around his husband.

"I have been noticing you doing that a lot recently." Cas informed him.

"I'm ok, Cas. Really, just go to sleep." Cas nodded and they both drifted to sleep. Cas it might have been peaceful, but for Dean it was the complete opposite. The good thing though is that after he wakes up fromt eh nightmares, when he falls back asleep they aren't _'as'_ bad.

He woke up still sweating and shaky. He sat up and saw Cas standing at the foot of the bed with a serious look on his face. "Good morning." Dean yawned.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I just said good morning." Dean slid off the bed and stood on his jelly legs.

"That's not what I meant, Dean." Cas sighed. Dean realized that Cas was holding the t shirt and boxers he soiled last night. "You went to bed in these and when I woke up this morning they were on the ground, and you had changed. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"It was hot last night. I got a little sweaty. I got up to pee and changed clothes."

"They smell of sweat and urine, Dean."

"What do you want me to tell you, Cas? A little piss escaped the pipe before I reached the toilet?"

"Dean, we have been potty training Charlie for a while now, you and me both know the difference between just a dribble and an accident."

"I didn't have an accident, Cas." Dean said trying to hide his face.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me what is going on?"

"Nothing is going on, AngelFace." Dean said looking into Cas's eyes. Cas didn't believe a word he said, but he knows how stubborn Dean is, so he'll just wait.

&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$#

Dean woke up from a terrible, pain snakingly horrible nightmare when he realized his lower half was wet and extremely warm. He was drenched in sweat to the point where his hair was dripping sweat. He pulled the covers up to find he completely emptied his bladder in bed. There was no escaping this. It had been 3 weeks since Cas confronted him.

He sat up and turned his head towards Cas. "Cas?" Dean whimpered. Cas mumbled something incoherent. "Cas?" he repeated.

"What?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Something happened."

"Like what?"

"You know what."

Cas sat up. "You…?"

"Yes." Dean sighed. "I've been having nightmares about the torture from when I was sick. First it was tiny nightmares, no more than usual, then they got worse. They are terrifying. It just happened."

"It's ok, Dean. The spell has after effects that last two months after the spell wears off. So you still have one more weeks of these nightmares."

"Good, now, can you help me clean up?" Dean blushed.

"You go take a shower, I'll clean the bed."

Dean was extra quiet in the quiet because Charlie was a light sleeper. Dean is the master of bad timing because when he finished the shower and changed into different pajamas Charlie was standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Daddy?"

"What are you doing up, sweetie?"

"I got scared."

"Why did you get scared?"

"The monsters were going to get me." Charlie whimpered. Dean picked her up and walked into her room. "No, Daddy, I wanna sleep wif you!"

"Charlie, you said you wanted to be a big girl. Well, big girls sleep in their own bed all night."

"I don wanna be a big girl an'more!" Charlie said tearing up.

Dean smiled and laid down on his side on the bed. "Come here, baby, Lay with Daddy. I'm gonna tell you something very important." Charlie crawled over to Dean and curled against him with her back pressed up against his chest. "I get scared too, you know. It's ok to get scared. It's all part of being human."

"You never get scared, Daddy."

"I get scared all the time. Especially when you arrived."

"What happ'n?"

"I was so scared that you would get hurt. It's my job to keep you safe and happy."

"I's not hurt."

"I know that. I do know something else."

"What, Daddy?"

"That bad dream you had with the monsters. They won't hurt you because they are just dreams. If they do try to get you, me, Daddy Cas, and Uncle will kicks it's booty before it even thinks about it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Daddy?" Charlie said as she squirmed around in Dean's grasp.

"What the matter, sweetheart?"

Charlie whimpered. Dean knew waterworks were about to happen. He sat up and pulled Charlie into his lap. "I-I-I pee-peed my pull up I was so scawed." Charlie stuttered. "I sowwy, Daddy. It an accident."

"It's ok, baby. That's what the pull up is there for. Let's get you changed then off to bed."

Charlie nodded and Dean carried her into the bathroom. "Can you sweep wif me tonight, Daddy?" Dean slid her into a new pulled up and pulled her pajama pants back on. "I big girl, Daddy. I promise."

"Alright, just for tonight. Let's not make this a habit." Charlie nodded. Before they finally got to bed Charlie…and Dean went to the bathroom. They drifted off to sleep. For once in almost 2 months Dean do not have a nightmare. He woke up refreshed, not shaky, and not sweaty.

_**A/N: What would you guys think bout me adding another character to the Winchester bunker? It could be any character that i could deage, just like Charlie. Tell me if i should or shouldn't. I f i should what character do you want? It can be more than one. I just think Charlie needs a sibling and it should be one of Sam and Dean's friends...**_

**_I have three people in mind _**

**_1) Garth_**  
**_2) Lisa_**  
**_3) Becky_**  
**_4) all three_**  
**_5) Garth and Lisa_**  
**_6) Becky and Lisa_**  
**_7) Garth and Becky_**

**_What do you think?_**


	14. Chapter 14

Dean was in the kitchen with Sam when he heard loud squealing along with the bunker door opening. "Cas must be home with a cranky Charlie." Sam remarked.

"Ya think?" Dean said walking out of the room with Sam tailing him.

Cas was holding a flailing Charlie in his arms. Cas had a serious look on his face and Charlie was screaming, crying, and trying to escape the angel's grip. "No, Daddy Cas, I sowwy. I sowwy! I be good girl! I-I promise!"

"No, it's too late for that, Charlie. I gave you a chance, and another chance and even a third chance. You have to learn your lesson."

"I sowwy! I sowwy!" Charlie squealed as Cas walked off into her room and shut the door.

Dean just looked blankly at nothing in confusion. Sam walked down the hallway to Charlie room and heard Charlie screaming that she was sorry and she'd be good. When Sam came back Dean was still frozen in place still trying to register what just happened.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean said still staring.

"You ok?"

"What just happened?"

"I think Cas is disciplining Charlie."

"What could she have done to piss off Cas?" Dean said turning his head to look at Sam.

"I don't know, Dean. I'm at a loss at this one."

Sam got Dean sitting on the couch in the media room before Charlie darted inside and crashed into Dean's legs. Dean flinched and scooped her up. She was crying.

"Daddy, my-my booty hurts." Charlie mumbled rubbing her butt.

"Why is that?"

"Daddy Cas spankded me."

"Well, was there a reason why you were spanked?" Dean replied looking up as Cas entered the room.

Charlie ducked her head now and tried to hide from both Dean and Cas's eyes. Dean looked up to Cas again. "There is a reason why I punished her."

"Care to explain?" Dean replied when Cas didn't continue.

"Full on temper tantrum in the middle of the store. We said before we even left we weren't getting any toys on this trip. She agreed to that but right as we walk in a toys she likes catches her eye and starts begging. After 20 minutes of walking around the store with her begging a told her to go put it back. That's when the waterworks started. I was at the register paying for the item I could get, when she pulling my pants leg begging and crying. I asked her three times to put the toy back. Once I told her for the fourth I grabbed it out of her hands and handed it to the cashier and asked her if she could put it back on the shelf. The woman nodded and I apologized for probably the tenth time. I carried the bags of supplies and practically dragged Charlie out of the store. Now we are here." Cas explained.

Dean nodded and looked down at Charlie who was still hiding her face in Dean's shirt. Dean moved her around so she was looking at Dean and couldn't hide. "Charlie."

"I sowwy, Daddy! I be good girl! I promise!"

"I know, baby duck, but, Charlie, what did we learn the other day about listening to your parents and Amelia and Uncle Sammy?"

"Obey, Daddy, Unca Sammy, Daddy Cas, and Amelia."

"What did you not do?"

"Obey Daddy Cas." Charlie mumbled.

"Are you going to obey Daddy Cas next time?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"If we tell you, you can't get something you really, really want, what will you do?"

"Put it back and obey."

"Good girl." Dean smiled and kissed Charlie on the forehead. "Now, I think there is one special person who I think you should apologize to and give a big bear hug."

Charlie turned and looks at Cas. She stretches out her arms. Cas scooped her up. "I sowwy, Daddy Cas. I be good girl."

"It's ok, pumpkin. How about we head back to your room and I read you a story and you take a well needed nap?"

Charlie nodded and Cas smiled at Dean before he walked off. Dean dropped his head to his chest and let out a big breath of air. "You alright?" Sam asked walking into the room again.

"They don't call it the terrible twos for nothing."

"What happened?"

"Charlie threw a temper tantrum over a toy in the store."

"Have you guys thought about actually adopting a kid? Maybe Charlie just needs someone else to play with."

"We don't have the money right now, Sam. I know Amelia works at the vet, you work part time at the library, but are doing this online college. I take care of Charlie and maybe work on a few cars at the garage and Cas run the garage with a few other angels who don't hate him and one or two other former hunters. We are just getting off the ground. We don't have time for another one. We can't even afford a nanny or daycare."

"I was just asking if you guys were thinking about adopting. I was asking if you even wanted another one."

"I'm sorry, man. Charlie had Cas and I up until 1:45 last night scared to death that monsters were going to attack her in her sleep and then woke us up at 6:00 sharp, by jumping on our bed and landed on me right on my stomach."

"It's ok. I understand. It's probably the main reason Cas got so angry."

Dean nodded and Sam walked off. Dean had somehow gotten into one of the books Cas read all the time. He lost track of time and next thing he knows the couch dips and he felt weight against his side.

"You know, this O'Henry guy isn't that bad of a storywriter." Dean announced.

"I never thought I see the day when you voluntarily read a book." Cas smiled.

"Well, the TV remote is too far away and the book was right there." Dean smiled. Cas snickered a little bit. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok, still a little flustered."

"They don't call it the terrible twos for nothing."

"It's not just that. When did I become bad cop?"

"You're not bad cop."

"I spanked Charlie."

"Yes, you spanked her once. You wanna know how many times I have disciplined Charlie this month? 11. 7 time outs, 2 spankings, and a Charlie - Winchester – if – you – stop – that – right – now – I – will – come – over - there voice. You are at the garage all morning and afternoon. I handle the tot all day, she knows if she disobeys I will punish her, but she still loves me to pieces. She is always talking about you. She hates it if she makes you mad. She's scared when she makes you bad, but she doesn't want _'you'_ to punished her. She adores you, Cas."

"Thanks, my love."

"I think you deserve a spanking for just think you were bad cop."

Cas smiled. "I'll get the lube if you get the handcuffs." Dean laughed and they darted into their bed room.

_**A/N: What would you guys think bout me adding another character to the Winchester bunker? It could be any character that i could deage, just like Charlie. Tell me if i should or shouldn't. I f i should what character do you want? It can be more than one. I just think Charlie needs a sibling and it should be one of Sam and Dean's friends**_

_**I have three people in mind **_

_**1) Garth**_  
_**2) Lisa**_  
_**3) Becky**_  
_**4) all three**_  
_**5) Garth and Lisa**_  
_**6) Becky and Lisa**_  
_**7) Garth and Becky**_

_**What do you think?**_


	15. Chapter 15

Sam was right. Charlie needed somebody to play with, But Dean was also right because they didn't have the money at the moment.

It was a normal day in the bunker when Sam got a call from Kevin during lunch.

"Hey Kev."

"Sam Winchester?"

"Yeah, Kevin, you don't have to say my whole name."

"I have something strange for you."

"Strange is my job, or use too."

"Well, I got a call from Garth saying he was going on a hunt for a witch. He told me to call you and Dean if he was back or hasn't called to check in, in a week. He also gave me the motel he was staying in."

"So he hasn't checked in or come back in a week?"

"He checked in tell me he was heading back to the boat but hasn't returned or called back in a weeks and a half."

"Does he have GPS on his phone."

"Not usually but when I checked he had one."

"Well, where is he?"

"Pine Creek, Delaware."

"I guess Dean and I will head up there right away."

Sam hung up. Dean was staring at him with Charlie in his lap who was munching away at her lunch. "What's wrong with Kev?"

"Nothing, it's Garth."

"What about Garth?"

"He's missing."

"Really? I'm guessing Kevin tracked him down."

"Yeah, he's back in Junction City, Kansas. You know where he hunted that spectre, the case with the penny."

"Oh, yeah. Why is he back there?"

"Apparently hunting a witch."

"Well, we kinda have our hands full." Dean said motioning towards Charlie.

"Cas can watch her. We have to go, Dean. He's our friend."

Dean sighed and looked down at Charlie. "Charlie?"

"Yes, Daddy." Charlie said looking up at Dean still munching.

"Uncle Sammy and I are going to go somewhere for a few hours. Are you going to be ok with Daddy Cas?"

Charlie nodded and went back to eating. Once she was done she ran off and Dean went to find Cas. "Cas?"

"In here." Cas sounded in the media room.

Dean walked in to find Cas curled up on the couch reading a book. He plopped down beside his husband and laid his head on Cas's shoulder. "Whatchya readin?"

"Grimm's Fairytales. I thought you said fairytales were sweet and happy. The 'Happily Ever After' stories."

"The stories you are thinking of are the creation of Grimms fairytales changed to be more happy and have happy endings."

"The stories are good but creey and not what I expected. Now what did you come in here to talk about?"

Dean fake gasped. "What I can't pop in a small talk with my husband?"

"You can but I know you have something to ask me to do." Cas sighed.

"Can you watch Charlie for a few hours?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Sam and I need to check up on Garth. He's only about 2 hours away so it shouldn't take very long. If Sam and I leave now we could be at Garth's location by 3."

"You know I don't think we should be hunting anymore."

"It's not hunting. We are just checking on Garth."

"Alright, fine, go."

Dean smiled and half an hour later they were on the road.

"Dean, Garth is still not answering his phone." Sam said close the cell and stretching out a little bit in the passenger seat.

"Maybe he just got drunk passed out, and is now hung over and can't reach the phone. IT could have been just one beer too, like when he helped with that alcohol ghost."

"Yeah, now, where are we?"

"Pulling into the motel Kevin said Garth was at due to the GPS in his phone."

"Did Kevin know the room he was in?"

Dean just stared out the wind shield as he parked. "No, but I do see is what I think is Bobby's old hat in that window. Oh God I have bad feeling I know what happened to Garth."

"What?"

Dean pointed as he got out of the car and picked the door lock. Dean flung open the door and quickly lifted the tiny Garth in his arms. Sam walked in and searched the place for hints of the curse on Garth. Dean check Garth's jacket that was wrapped loosely around him. There was a scrap piece of paper with chicken scratch of writing on it. Latin. The witches curse.

_'Ut malediceret tibi: vos convertetur puer iterum conversus in, quem mittet te in brachio negabitis eos tamquam matri/pater et si occideritis me, quod fit permanentem'_

"I don't think Garth had time to read the curse he wrote down that the witch apparently cursed him with." Dean handed Sam the scrap of paper. "What does it say?"

"Give me a second."

Sam read it and Dean could see the wheel turning his Sam's big brain. "I got it."

"Care to explain."

"A loose translation would be Garth would be cursed as a child and the first person to pick him up he would say was his mother or father and if he killed her it would be permanent."

"Damn it, why does this always happen to me." Dean said resting Garth on his hip. He looked at Garth who was staring at him. "Hey, Garth. You know who I am right?"

Garth nodded. He couldn't have been older than 3. "Of course I's know who you are, silly. You my Daddy." Garth grinned. Dean could help but smile at the comment.

"Sam, go out a buy some supplies for Garth. I will find him some food then hang out and we can drive back to the bunker tomorrow morning. I'll call Amelia and Cas while you're gone."

"Dean, Garth killed the witch. There's no reversal for the curse. He's your son now."

"I know that Sammy, just go get supplies." Dean smiled.

"You seem happy about this."

"I always thought of Garth as person I could take under my wing."

"Alright, Dean, have fun with your new son. Now you don't have to think about adopting."

"Gotta find the silver lining somewhere, Sammy." Dean said as Sam walked to the dor and then got into the Impala. This was going to be a weird conversation to have with Cas.

**_A/N: So yep, Garth is being added into the mix at the Winchester Bunker. I really want Lisa in there eventually but maybe later on (somehow get her in there and deaged), but then there's Becky and i'm think about getting her in there but Becky (being a Sam girl) who would attach herself to Sam instead of Dean and Cas._**

**_But this is me shifting gearing and curing Garth with deaged spell. Basically he killed a witch not knowing that she cursed him and if he did kill her the curse would be permanent. He is about 3 years old so a few months older than Charlie, but he is still his happy, sweet Garth-self_**

**_hope you liked this chapter! :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

Dean thought Garth was child-like when he was an adult and he was absolutely correct. Garth was a sweet guy just all around normal but as a child it was like sweetness overload. Garth was very clingy and couldn't even seat in the car seat they had in the back for Charlie.

It was early when they finally got back on the road. Dean had explained to Cas that they were going to stay the night with Garth because he got cursed permanently. They were going to bring him back to the bunker.

Garth was an sweet, cuddly, low maintenance child, if you let him hang on you or hug, or cuddle you. From what Sam and Dean figured out that Garth was in fact toilet trained and could go to the bathroom by himself.

One thing Garth loved doing in the car was pointing _everything _out. "Blue car."

Dean snickered. Sam was getting bored of Garth saying tree over and over and over again so he decided to play a game. He drove until another came passed the Impala. Sam had been speeding up and slowing down with his car for half an hour just passing this blue car over and over and over again and it hasn't even phased Garth. It was making Dean laugh.

Another thing that Dean forgot about Garth was that Garth was touchy. Once Sam stopped messing with Garth, things grew quiet. Dean had his arms wrapped around Garth protectively but tilted his head back and slouched in the seat and he closed his eyes.

Dean felt Garth move one of Dean's hands but never let go. He opened his eyes to find Garth just playing with Dean's hand mindlessly. Dean looked over to Sam who had a he smile on his face. Dean smiled and shook his head and closed his eyes once again and soon fell asleep.

He woke up and the car was parked and Garth wasn't in his lap and Sam wasn't in the car. He looked around and they were at the bunker. He stepped out of the car and looked around Sam was sitting on the trunk of the Impala with Garth sitting on Sam's lap facing Sam.

"Hey, look Garth, Daddy's awake. We can now go see Charlie and Daddy Cas." Sam smiled. Garth was already smiling but he stretched out his hands towards Dean.

"How long was I out?"

"Garth and I have been out here talking for about 30 minutes, so I'd say about 1 ½ not very long. You have been sleeping more, should I be worried?"

"Don't worry about me, Sammy." Dean walked into the bunker. "Cas? We're back."

"Daddy!" Charlie squealed threw the bunker. Once Dean and Sam were down the stairs Dean set Garth on the ground. Charlie ran in but froze when she saw the little Garth.

"Hey, girly. Did you have fun with Daddy Cas and Amelia?"

"Who dat, Daddy?" Charlie asked.

"This is Garth. He's your big brother." Dean said as he crouched down on his heels.

Charlie walked over to Garth. "Hi Garth. I Charlie."

Garth smiled and quickly hugged the little girl. "Hi Charlie."

"Charlie, Garth, lets go find Daddy Cas."

They both nodded and followed Dean around the bunker. They ended up finding Cas with Amelia in the media room. "Dean? I didn't hear you ge—"

He spotted the small child. "Cas, this is Garth. Garth this is Daddy Cas." Garth waved shyly. "Come on, buddy. Say hi."

"Hi Daddy Cas."

"Hi Garth." Cas said stunned. Garth ran over to Cas and hugged him. Cas mouthed _'is this the curse'. _Dean nodded.

After Garth got settled into the bunker and Charlie and him had lunch they both started to get cranky.

"Alright, tots. It's nap time." Dean said and stood up as the two started to whine and complain.

"No nap time." Charlie mumbled.

"Charlie, come on, it's nap time."

"NO!" Charlie ran off. Garth had wrap himself around Dean's leg, frighten of the sudden spout of anger Charlie had.

"It's ok, Garth. Are you ready for a nap?"

Garth nodded. Dean scooped him up and Garth gripped Dean's shirt and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean walked to Garth's new room. There was a rom across from Charlie's that Amelia and Sam cleaned up specially for Garth. Amelia filling the drawers with Garth's new clothes and Sam went out a bought a few boys toys and stuffed animals.

Garth was easy to get to go to sleep. Charlie was a whole other story. Dean found her hiding in the control room. "Charlie Winchester, what did I tell you about running away from me?" Dean said sternly as he grabbed Charlie's hand.

"Let go!"

Dean stopped and crouch down to her level. "Charlie, it's nap time. You need a nap."

"NO nap."

"Just lay down in your bed and close your eyes."

"Not sleepy."

"Then humor me, baby." Dean sighed as he picked her up and started walking to Charlie's bedroom.

"I don wanna."

"Garth is already asleep."

"I don't wanna go to sweep."

Dean just kept walking to Charlie's room. Once He laid her on her bed he began to walk out and shut the door. He stood there for a moment and exactly what he expected to happen, happened. Charlie opened the door and froze when she saw Dean standing there.

"Back to bed."

"I have to potty."

Dean backs up and follows Charlie to the bathroom. She goes to the bathroom and then Dean watches as she goes back to her room and crawls into the bed. Dean watched as she soon fell asleep. Dean walked to the media room. On the walk there something felt wrong. He shrugged it off and sat beside his husband and watched mindless TV.

Two hours past and Dean and Cas spotted Garth walking calling out for Dean. Dean got up getting a head rush. Something was wrong, but Dean shrugged it off again. HE stood int eh doorway to the media room. "Garth, I'm right here. Come sit with Daddy Cas and me."

Garth trotted over to the room and hoped into Cas's lap. Dean decided to go into the kitchen and fix something to drink. He got halfway there when a stabbing pain hit him hard in the stomach. He gasped and fell to his knees.

"Dean?" Sam yelled from the kitchen. He looked around the corner to see Dean on his hand and knees with one hand covering his stomach. "Dean?!"

"Sm'y. S'mthin' wrong." Dean gasped. Sam ran over to him. That's when Sam's phone rang. Sam fished it out of his pocket.

"Who is this?" Sam answered looking at the unknown number.

"Moose!"

"Crowley, what have you done to Dean?"

"Hand the phone to Squirrel." Sam put the phone up to Dean's ear. "Squirrel, you that little lovely, Lisa?"

"What—Don't you dare hurt her."

"Let me finish Dean."

"What have you done, you motherf—"

"She is perfectly safe. To think of this I helped you out. Demons wanted her dead. Hell, they wanted her so bad they killed Ben without my permission."

"Ben—you sonvabitch!"

"It wasn't me. I just simply changed Lisa to get her away from the demons that I punished. Honestly, Dean, I liked Lisa, she was pretty and tough to get a hold of. You taught her well."

"What did you do to her?!" Dean snapped.

"You feeling a pain in your gut, Squirrel."

"What have you done to Lisa?! What have you done to me?"

"Now, now, let's have this conversation calmly." Dean growled. "It was just a little deaged spell and a transferred potion with a little genderbending." Dean growled again. "Lisa is inside of you as a full term fetus ready to come out. She is not Lisa Braeden anymore, she's Lisa Winchester."

"Crowley is you haven't noticed I'm a dude, I can't…"

"I said I did a genderbending potion. Get to a fucking bed and bring Moose along." Dean growled. He was about to have Lisa…a baby, and he thought is life was already weird. He was wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean dropped the phone and looked up to Sam. Sam was freaking out. He didn't hear Crowley all he heard was Dean's part of the conversation. "Dean? What's going on? Are you ok?"

The pain tapered off for a few seconds, giving Dean enough time to stand up. "Get me to bed fast." Dean spat out.

"What's going on?" Sam said helping Dean walk as the next pain crashed into him.

"Crowley…Demons killed Ben…Crowley saved Lisa."

"How?"

"Deaged spell…transfer potion and….genderbending magic." Dean managed to say with the ongoing pain.

"Where is she? What's going on?" Sam panicked as he helped Dean into Dean's and Cas's bed.

"In here." Dean pressed the palm of his hand to his stomach before his eyes grew wide because the pain intensified.

"What are you talking about?"

"Crowley made Lisa a full term baby inside me and ready to come out. She's not Lisa Braeden anymore, she's Lisa Winchester. Get the phone…Crowley is still on the line. Nnrgh!" Dean groaned tilting his head back in pain.

"Give to two seconds. I'll be right back." Sam ran out of the room and grabbed the phone.

"Moose? Is that you? Are you still there?"

"What do we do Crowley?" Sam ran his finger through to hair.

"Well, I think Dean's going to have a baby in about…now."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sam could hear Crowley give a sassy sighed. He even felt the eye roll. "Dean is giving birth to a full term, full dilated, baby. Dean's is going to know what to do is just few seconds. So I would get over to him help him out."

"Why are you helping us, Crowley?"

"I liked Lisa. Tough, strong willed, loving." Sam ran back to Dean when he heard screaming for him. "Have fun." Crowley hung up.

Sam saw Cas set Garth down on the ground and handed him some toys. Garth smiled and went on playing. Sam dashed to Dean's room and placed a hand over Dean's mouth to muffle the screams. "Dean, you're going to frighten Charlie and Garth. Try to stay as quiet as possible."

Dean nodded and moaned with Sam's hand still covering his mouth. That's when Cas entered the room. "What's going on?" Cas was panicked.

"Dean's going to have a baby. Well, Lisa Braeden. Crowley deaged Lisa into a full term, ready to pop, 40 week old fetus and put her inside Dean…so Dean's in fully dilated labor right now. Help Dean out of his pants."

Cas nodded. Dean started to scream again. The screams were still muffled because of Sam's hands. "Dean, I'm going to need you to sit up some." Cas instructed.

Dean didn't move his eyes were closed and muffled moans escaped his lips. He was clinching his fist tightly.

Cas and Sam gave Dean a few minutes before they sat him up and put pillows to keep him propped up. "Dean, this sounds unusual but I'm going to need you to push." Cas said as he opened Dean's legs.

Dean was wide eyed, sweating profusely, and panting. Sam covered Dean's mouth once again and grabbed one of Dean's hands. Dean quickly squeezed it tight. "Come on, Dean." Sam said.

Dean nodded and pushed. He had no idea what he was doing or even if what he was doing if he was doing it right. All he knew is that he had something pressing down on his pelvic bone and he had to stay quiet. He was so thankful for Sam being there and covering his mouth to muffle the screams. He did feel something slowly, painfully sliding out of his body with each push.

After half an hour of pushing Dean felt so relieved that the pain was over, there was a strange silence for a couple seconds then a soft cry. Cas used his angel mojo and cleaned the infant Lisa Braeden or now Lisa Winchester and changed her into some clothes. He also cleaned Dean up and mojoed him some sweatpants on and a new shirt. He handed Dean the newborn and Dean cradled her in his arm and smiled.

"I'm going to go check on Garth." Sam said. "I can just leave you guys alone."

Sam walked out of the room. "Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Can you go check on Charlie? I really hope I didn't wake her."

"I'll be back in a minute." Dean smiled as he walked out of the room.

"Hey, Lis. It's beena while since I've seen you. You remember me as Dean Winchester, the man you spent one weekend with and had the best sex of your life then saving your son Ben from changlings. You won't remember me as the man who stayed with you during that year I thought Sam was in Lucifers cage and Cas tried to rebuild Heaven and end the angel war. I'm going to be Dad to you now. You know what, I think I'm ok with that. I did love you, when I stayed at your house, I don't think I ever stopped loving you. Now, I love you as my daughter and I'm ok with that."

What Dean didn't know, when he was telling the infant Lisa that, was that Cas was just outside the door coming back from checking on Charlie. It got Cas thinking. What did Dean do when he was in Heaven for that year? Cas knew Dean stayed with Lisa. He knew that he loved Ben like a son. Cas was ok with that because in all honestly Lisa lied and Ben was Dean's son, but Cas wouldn't never tell Dean that now, after Ben is now dead. Cas already knew that years before Dean and him met Dean was straight and Lisa and Dean had a thing one weekend and Dean saved her and Ben once a year before Dean went to Hell. Did Dean cheat on him while he was in Heaven for that one year? Why would he lied to Cas for so long? Dean did love him, right? Or was he just lying? That made Cas curious/angry. He had to get to the bottom of it.


	18. Chapter 18

Cas walked into the room. Dean wasn't paying any attention. "Dean?"

Dean turned his head to look at his husband. "Hey, Cas. Is Charlie ok?"

"Yeah, she's still asleep. What were you telling Lisa?"

"I was just telling her that she won't remember me for what I did to save her. She will only know me as her Dad." Dean's smile faded. "She was one of the only women I truly loved."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, why wouldn't I be? I have two daughters, a son, Sammy's ok, found a girl who loves him, and then there's you."

"What about me?" Cas was confused. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Dean was stunned. "No, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are perfect. I'm glad you are here with me. I'm glad you are the second father to our two daughters and son." Cas sighed. "What wrong?"

"I overheard you talking to Lisa, before I walked into the room."

Dean squinted his eyes. "And?"

"I heard you tell her that you loved her during that year you thought Sam was in Lucifer's cage and I was in Heaven. You told her that you still loved her. I thought you had cheated on me."

"Why would you think that I cheated on you, Cas? We had been married for a year when Sam jumped into Lucifer's cage. You said you had to go to Heaven to sort things out. I had no clue how long that would take…neither did you. So I let you go, because you had to. I stayed at Lisa's as a friend. I stayed in the guest room." Dean paused. "Until…the nightmares got worse, I woke screaming or was woken by Lisa shaking me because I was screaming. I started sleeping in the same bed as her because it was the only way I could sleep."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I should have not assumed."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Dean said cringing as he got up and walked into the media room still holding Lisa in his arms.

"Dean…" Cas said walking behind him. "Don't be angry at me. It was an honest mistake."

"I understand that it was a mistake, Cas. What upsets me is that after all we have been though, after us being married for all these years, you don't think that I'll be faithful. It's as if you don't trust me. You don't trust me."

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas said taking Lisa out of Dean's grasp. "I do trust you."

"I'm gonna go on a walk."

"Dean, you just had a baby. You need to rest."

"It's just a walk Cas."

"Dean..."

"I'll be back in half an hour." Dean closed the door to the bunker.

Cas stood in the middle of the control room holding the little infant. He felt something pull on his pants leg. He looked down and saw it was Charlie. "Daddy Cas?"

Cas crouched down to Charlie's level. "Charlie, I want you to meet someone." Charlie's eyes were big. "This is Lisa. She's your new baby sister."

"Hi, Lisa. I'm Charlie." Charlie smiled. Lisa stared at Charlie. "Where Daddy, Daddy Cas?"

"He went on a walk, sweetie. He should be back shortly."

"Is he mad at you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because He looked mad."

"It's nothing, Charlie. Go find Garth and play with him." Charlie ran off and Cas walked into his and Dean's room. He mojoed up a bassinet and laid a sleeping Lisa down inside it. He walked around the bunker until he ran into Sam and Amelia.

"Hey, Cas. How's Dean?" Sam asked.

"He's fine, considering he just had a baby." Cas said. "Can you hold down the fort for a little while? I need to clear my head."

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. We got things undercontrol."

"Thank you, Sam." Cas dashed off outside. He was slightly relived when he saw the Impala still there. He walked down the path. No one was there. Once he got to the ended of the path he noticed something. On a branch there was a torn piece of demin. Dean must have tripped or something.

Cas just kept walking. He reached an opening in the trees and saw a figure sitting under a tall tree. Cas slowly and quietly walked over to him. Dean's eyes were closed. "I do trust you."

Dean flinched and his eyes shot open. "Cas?"

"I trust you, Dean. I trust you more than anything in the entire world."

"Then why did you think I cheated on you?"

"I—I just got jealous, because you said you still loves Lisa."

Dean half smiled. "That was probably one of the most human things you have ever said."

"What was the most human thing I have ever said?" Cas asked sitting down beside Dean.

"That you loved me."

Cas turned to look at his husband. "What?"

"The first time you told me you loved me, I thought you were just insane. I didn't believe you. You know me, you know that I'm 90% crap, yet, you're still here with me. Hell, you even married me and stayed with me for what 6 years."

"You're not 90% crap, Dean. You are the sweetest, most caring psychopath I have ever met." Cas smiled and nudged Dean's shoulder.

He smirked. "I'm sorry I blew up at you."

"No need to apologize, I'm the one who should being saying sorry to you."

"Well, it's all forgiven. Now, let's get back to the bunker you green eyed monster."

"I do not understand that reference." Cas remarked helped Dean stand up.

"I thought you would have read Shakespeare. Especially Othello. The green eyed monster is jealousy."

"Oh, I see. So how did you rip your pants leg?" Cas asked looking down at the patch missing.

"I tripped and my pants got hung to I cut the jeans."

"How did you trip in the first place?"

"I tripped over my feet because my crotch hurts. I'm a man and I had a baby. I don't have the equipment to squeeze a baby out so it hurt and then I decided to go on a walk. I'm not that smart."

"I'm going to guess that when you tripped was when the adrenaline wore off and you truly felt the pain."

Dean nodded. "We're going to walk home and I'm going to sleep until supper. Are you ok with watching over everything?"

"Sam and Amelia are already holding down the fort."

"Great, now your job is to keep the tots away from our bedroom and mojo up some baby formula, and baby supplies and toys."

Cas nodded. "Easy enough."


	19. Chapter 19

**_1 Year Later…_**

"Dean? Dean? It's time to get up, my love. You have a birthday girl crying for you." Cas whispered in Dean's ear.

"Mmmm…five more minutes." Dean pulled the sheets over his head.

"No, you have to get up now. I have to take Garth to school."

"'M too comfy." Dean mumbled. Dea heard Cas smirked and walked out of the room.

Dean listened to the baby monitor by his bedside. Cas had gone into the nursery. "Good Morning Birthday Girl. Let's get you ready for the day really quick."

He heard Lisa whine and pout for him. It grew quiet and Dean started drifting back to sleep. Next thing he knows There was a dip in the mattress, a squeal, and a baby plopped on his stomach. Dean's eye snapped open and then two baby hands slammed onto his face and then a giggle.

It took him a second to realize what was going on. Cas had placed Lisa on his stomach. Dean looked over at Cas when he sat up and plopped Lisa in his lap and let her play with his fingers.

"What time is it?"

"6:30. I'm going to wake Garth up for school and at 7:30 Sam is going to take Charlie to preschool. You're taking care of Lisa today."

"Like I do every day, except weekends."

"Yep, now, I really have to wake up Garth." Cas stood up.

Dean smiled still half asleep. "Alright, pumpkin, let's get you fed."

Lisa babbled as Dean crawled out of bed and walked to the kitchen passing Sam sleeping sipping on coffee. "Good morning, Sammy."

"Good morning." Sam stood up and followed Dean into the kitchen with Lisa.

"Alright, sweetheart, what do you want?" Lisa just quickly pointed.

"Alright, cereal it is."

Dean sat Lisa in her high chair. "Can you believe it's been a year since we got Lisa?"

"Can you believe a year ago I, being a man, pushed Lisa through my body?" Dean said placing a handful of cheerios on a tray in front of Lisa's high chair.

"Would you ever do it again? Maybe through a whole pregnancy?"

"You are starting to scare me, Sam. What are you thinking?" Dean said standing up and pouring a cup of coffee.

"Amelia and I want a kid. Ever since we got married and tried and had that miscarriage and then found out that Amelia can't have kids…we want to try every option."

"And getting Crowley to give me the organs necessary to do that is your best option?"

"Well, adoption is expensive, and so I surrogate."

"I don't know, man. I mean why would you think Crowley would do something for us, when the only reason Lisa is with us now is because he kinda liked her and his demon slave tried to kill her and killed Ben."

"Crowley likes us not hunting."

"If you want this to happen then you talk to Crowley." Dean sat down poked Lisa's nose gently, making her giggle.

"So you're saying if I talk to Crowley and he will do it, you will do it?"

Dean sighed. "I guess, the only thing I have a problem with is the whole pregnant man thing. If he can get me genderbent downstairs he can do it to the rest of me. How about this too for the nine months I carry the kid everyone we have ever met thinks I'm Deanna Winchester and Dean Winchester never existed. Once the baby is born I'm back to Dean Winchester and it was like Deanna Winchester never existed and the child was adopted."

"Alright. Wait here."

"I'm feeding my kid, I'm not going anywhere." Dean mumbled then popped a cheerio in Lisa's mouth. "You love your cheerios, don't you Lisabug."

Dean was distracted in feeding and playing with Lisa he didn't even hear Sam come back . The next thing he knows someone presses a hand on Dean's abdomen. Dean looks down at the hand then up at the person, Crowley.

"Hello, Squirrel."

"How did you get here?"

"Moose summoned me in a forest last night four hours away from here. He found some demon binding chain and I can't smoke out and he blindfolded me and drove here and told me to help him out. The only reason I'm doing this for Moose is so he won't kill me and that you guys are hunting. Well, then there's Lisa."

"What about the genderbent part?" Dean questioned.

"Hold your horses, Squirrel." Crowley grumbled. Crowley touched Dean's forehead. "I would head to a bathroom if I were you. This spell is nauseatingly painfully."

Dean felt a dull pain start in the pit of his stomach. He looked up at Sam. "Finished feeding Lisa." Dean walked out of the kitchen as the pain got more intense. He passed Garth's room where Cas was getting him dressed. Cas saw Dean rush to the bathroom.

"Dean are you ok?"

"Just get Garth to school, Sam will explain everything." Dean said as the pain changed into sharp punches in his chest and stomach. He dashed to the bathroom and basically slammed the door as he could feel bile creep up his throat.

He heard Cas knocking on the door. "Dean? Are you alright? You slammed the door pretty hard."

Dean lost control. He barely made it into the toilet. Dean had forgot to lock the door and Cas opened the door. Dean hadn't finished emptying his stomach content when Cas dashed over to his side. Apparently, Cas told Garth to find Uncle Sam, because Garth was nowhere to be seen. Cas rubbed Dean's back as he retched in the porcelain bowl.

"What's wrong, my love? Are you getting sick?"

Dean spat into the bowl and turned to look at Cas. "No, no, it's no bad…it's good."

"What's going on?" Cas seemed panicked still.

"Don't worry. Sam will tell you everything. It was all his and Amelia's idea anyway. Take Garth to school, and let Sammy take Charlie to preschool." Dean said before cringing in pain again.

"I'm not leaving your side, Dean. I can't."

"This isn't something you can heal. I'm not sick, I'm not hurt, I'm not dying."

"Then what's going on?"

"I'm…arg!" Dean doubled over that basically his head was on the floor.

"You're what?"

"I'm changing." Dean managed to spit out.

Sam took that time to walk into the bathroom to grab Cas. "Cas, Dean can't talk right now. I"ll tell you what going on right now."

"I'm not leaving Dean's side, Sam."

"Nothing is wrong with Dean. You don't have to go all Mama Bear on him."

"Tell me now, right here." Cas demanded.

"I asked Crowley to change Dean into a woman, a pregnant woman so Amelia and I could have a child. Dean agreed and now that's what happening. Dean's changing into a woman."

"How far along will Dean be in the pregnancy?" Cas asked.

"Crowley and I talked it out and we got it to where the morning sickness stops and the where you start to show so around 4 months."

"This is too weird." Cas breathed deeply as he turned to watch his husband who was laying on the bathroom floor curled in on himself.

"You're preaching to the choir, dude."

Cas sat with Dean for two more hours before the pain Dean was experiencing was so bad that he passed out from it. Cas took that time to transfer Dean from the floor to their bed. Cas left the bed room and fed Lisa lunch . Sam ended up taking both Charlie and Garth to their schools and then headed to work. Cas called in sick. When Cas checked on Dean around 2 in the afternoon Cas noticed the Dean had already changed a lot. He looked shorter and a whole lot thinner except the tiny round belly starting to form. His features were starting to soften up and his hair was growing out.

Cas was thinking at least girl Dean was just as attractive as his Dean.


End file.
